The group
by lxlynda
Summary: Naruto and gaara are in a support group together for 'clinically depressed' teens. They're paired together for a project that could let them get a 'get out of jail free card' that involves breaking your bariers and letting someone else in.Yaoi later on...
1. Chapter 1

I drag myself into the door and plop down on the sofa. I'm so tired and all I had wanted to do today was sleep and not worry about anyone else, but, aside from the fact that sleep rarely graces me, I _had_ to go to school today and then _immediately after_, had to attend a support group my _father_ enrolled me in.

It's not like I thought I needed it, but after what happened the last time…well, _dad _said that it was either go to the stupid group meet or a foster home. Honestly, I was all for the latter- me and that man have never been on good terms- however, my case worker made the decision for me and has been going out of her way to take me to and from the meetings. I think it might be because she simply has nothing better to do.

It seems as though I am the only "clinically depressed" person in Suna, so I have to get a ride into the next town, Konoha, for the meetings. I don't know anyone and they don't know me, yet we are still expected to care about each other. I don't see the point in going- if I wanted "friendships" that only lasted inside a room, I would have put more effort towards it in school.

Today, we had been assigned partners for a new group exercise. It involved meeting your partner on the regular and learning more about why they are the way they are. I got paired up with some local blonde boy, Naruto, his name is. I can't see why he would be in there. So far he hasn't had a breakdown, flipped out or even attempted to let us know why he was in the meetings to being with.

The blonde was more of a mascot of types- he would try and help the others with their problems, cheering them on and whatnot. He was always very cheery for a depressed teenager. I question why he was even sent their.

However, the group consoler thinks that pairing up the worse cases with each other may do more good than harm. I think the diploma on his wall is a fake if he believes the blonde is in any way depressed.

Regardless of the fact, I have to do this if I want to even be in consideration for amnesty from the program.

I am to meet with the blonde tomorrow, at the border between our towns, at twelve. I'm not looking forward to it.

I've been waiting here for almost five minutes now and the boy has yet to arrive. I think very hard about just leaving him and going home to try and catch on some of the sleep I neglected to get this whole week.

"Hey, Gaara!" I look up and see Naruto coming towards me. "Sorry I'm late. I took a little longer getting dressed and I had some, err…_complications_ on my way over."

I don't particularly care what he was saying, but nod so he knows I heard him.

It's quiet for a moment. The boy interrupts that silence. "So, what are we _exactly_ suppose to do? I wasn't really paying attention during the explanation."

I resisted the age to sigh and recited the instructions. "We are to meet with each other outside the group to learn more about why we are in the program. It is meant to strengthen our bonds and help us feel as though are not so alone in the world."

The boy nodded slowly. "Uh-huh," he said as he nodded. "You know, you talk pretty funny. How old are you again?"

"Fifteen." I didn't make a smart comment so I wouldn't have to have this conversation with him- the same conversation I've had many times before.

"You talk weird for someone my age. It's like you're from some super-formal private school." My blank eyes stare at him. "I think it's pretty cool."

I don't respond. Again, I have had this conversation multiple times. I don't talk the way most others my age do and that is because I wasn't raised around many others and the little bit of people was around were not too friendly to me . I was never spoken to casually by anyone- well, truly, I can't say that because there was one, but that was long ago.

However, I will admit that it a first that someone told me it was "cool".

Naruto smiled widely. "Alright then. Enough small talk. Lets get started on that thingy!" He sounded very excited.

The blonde led me around Konoha, to a park he frequented often. I decided that if we were to be forced into this project, I could at least satisfy my curiosity and find out why Naruto was even in the group.

We took seats on an old swing set. " I like to come here a lot. I guess it's sort of a habit- I used to stay here when I was a kid."

I cocked my head. He smiled and waved it away.

" So, where do we start?: I shrugged- I truly don't know where to start for the simple fact that I never really put much effort into talking with people. "Oka~y. I guess I should tell you a little about myself."

He started to go into detail about his school life and how he doesn't like having to go to high school because it was _so_ much more serious than middle school. Naruto had to go to college, though, since he wants to be a cop, which I thought was a bit impressive.

Naruto told me about his classes- he's taking two math classes this year, an advanced history class, and English class and gym.

I assumed his favorite one would be gym, but he pointed out how he loved to analyze the leaders of our past, see where they went wrong and what they did right. He was peculiar.

After an hour and a half of him talking, he decided it was my turn. "Come on, Gaara. You haven't said a thing since we got here! You gotta' give me something to go on."

I remained quiet for a moment. I didn't know where I should begin. So, I start from the basics.

"I have one brother and one sister. We aren't very close."

"Do they look like you?" He questioned.

"No, " I reply simply. He awaits for me to say more. "My sister has blonde hair and brown eyes. My brother has brown hair and brown eyes."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "How, when you have red hair and light eyes?"

I shrug. That used to bother me, but I know why I'm the only one born with this bloody hair and sea green eyes. I change the subject, however; that is very personal. "My mother is dead, as is her brother, my uncle. My father blames me for that, therefore we aren't on good terms.:

His face grew sympathetic. "Oh…Gaara, I'm sorry…"

I raise an eyebrow now. Why would he be sorry? He hardly knows me or my family.

"That's terrible, Gaara. Why…how can you be blamed for something like that?"

"My father… he isn't the most sensible man He just wanted someone to blame." I don't go on. I'm surprised that I told Naruto that much. _It's for the project_, I remind myself.

Sensing my reluctantly to the subject, the boy began talking about school again. Though he was the one asking me questions about schools, he did most of the talking.

"Hey, why're you in this program, exactly?" He looked at me expectantly.

Wasn't it enough that I had told him about my family and answered his many questions about school, all the while listening t him talk? I don't answer.

"Come on. I'm curious. Is it your dad? Do you feel guilty or some-"

"No," I hiss out. "I have no reason to feel guilt and you have no reason to know any of this!"

Naruto stares, not expecting my outburst over the subject. I didn't expect it either, to be honest.

The boy's face goes from surprise to anger quickly. "What the hell, Gaara? We have to tell each other so we can get past this damn project, okay? So don't get pissy with me!"

I squint at him. "Then why don't you tell me why you're here, huh?"

"B-because!" He huffed. "You never asked!" I stayed quiet and the blonde seemed satisfied with his remark.

"You never _offered_ the information; I don't pry into other's business."

"I can't help it- that's the whole reason we're-"

"Answer the question," I urged.

He fumed. "No! You answer it!"

"Hypocrite," I stated as I got up form the swing set. My rear was starting to get sore anyway. It was time to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey," he called out to me. "Don't just _leave!"_

I continue walking, but speak over my shoulder. "If we're just going to argue, I'd rather go home." He didn't respond. I could hear the swing set start to move back and forth.

I guess he was staying.

Thinking back on the day I spent learning about Naruto, I realized something; he didn't say a word about his family. I was curious if maybe that was the reason he is in the group.

There really was only one way to find out.

"Gaara," my case worker, Diana, called me out of the group meet.

I shuffled over to her, not vocally responding.

"Do you know why Naruto isn't here today?" I don't know why she would think I know- we only hung out once, and we really had no choice. Besides I never see him in school.

"No, huh?" She sighed. "I tired to contact him through his case worker, to see how your meeting went, but I was told his phone had been disconnected and no one answered his door."

"Why not just ask me from the beginning?" I wasn't upset about Naruto, I was frustrated that she decided to ask me _now_ when it would have been easier to just ask me directly about the meeting.

"No offense, Gaara, but you just don't see things the same way others do."

_Isn't that natural- people thinking differently? _

"Anyway, you two have to check with each other again today, but don't forget. Okay?" I nod- she seems satisfied with it. "So, how did the met go?"

I thought, trying to choose my words carefully. "It was…interesting."

She smiled. "That's good to hear. Okay, now go on back to the group, Gaara."

Instead of sitting with the rest of the group, I take a seat by the window. The leader doesn't even bother to mess with me when I leave the group- he knows I won't his job any harder if he doesn't make my experience any more tiring than it has to be.

I was a little mad at Diana for always planning things out for me and treating me like a kid. She thought tat if I was left to anything alone, I would never get anything done. I've been taking care of myself since I was seven- I think I can handle setting "play dates".

Then I wondered about Naruto. Why _didn't_ he show up today? I wonder why his phone is disconnected and no one answers his door.

Will he answer if I knock? How will I even find his place- the leader probably could tell me, though, since we're project partners.

I sigh quietly, getting the attention of the goth girl sitting next to me. I ignore her stare.

I don't know why I'm even worrying myself over this guy- I barely know him. Maybe it's just my curiosity getting the best of me.

The group leader gave me Naruto's address without a question.

I was dropped off at home first (I had to put my bags inside since I went from school to the group). I told my older sister, Temari, that I would be going to a…_friend's_ house.

She said it was more than okay and I set out for Konoha.

It took me twenty minutes to get to Konoha and fifteen to find Naruto's neighborhood.

The house was easy to find, thanks to a friendly shop clerk. A small, beat down house on the corner. There was a number of broken windows that were covered by plastic wrap and planks of wood. The lawn was dead and trashy, cans, bags and the lot scattered around- it was obvious no one really respected the property.

As surge of anger ran through me. I convinced myself it was only because of the poor condition of the house.

I knocked lightly on the door. There was no answer. I knocked again, refusing to be ignored. There, still, was no response.

This time, when I knocked, it was more of a pound and I called out to the blonde in my low voice.

Just as I was pondering giving up, the door opened a crack.

On the other side was the blonde. He was only in old pajama bottoms, like he had been sleeping all day. I could only see half of him, however.

"G-Gaara?" His voice was hoarse- had he been crying? "What…why are you here?"

"We were suppose to meet today."


	3. Chapter 3

"G-Gaara?" His voice was hoarse- had he been crying? "What…why are you here?"

"We were suppose to meet today."

He frowns softly, rubbing the eye I can see. He doesn't answer immediately, probably mulling over what to do. ;Okay…come on in." He opens the door all the way, revealing himself.

The blonde had a black eye on the previously hidden half along with cuts and bruises. I was taken aback.

"What happened to your face?"

He smiled sadly. "That's a long and complicated story. Do you want something to eat or drink or something?" I shake my head. "You can sit down on the couch; sorry it's messy, though." The boy grinned at me. "I don't really have much company."

He exited himself to get dressed, leaving me alone in the small living room. The floor was clattered with socks and other homework papers. The kitchen, which was visible from my angle, wasn't as cluttered, but had a lot of empty ramen containers on the table.

_His guardian must be furious_, I thought.

Naruto burst through his bedroom doors fully clothed. "Hey, I'll only be a little more. I gotta do something with this," he signaled to his hair before hurrying to the bathroom.

I glanced at a notebook that was laying on the arm of the chair. It was full of writing, two different handwritings.

I only read a page before Naruto came out the bathroom, ready to go.

This time, Naruto waned to take me around Konoha- he said he didn't want to go the park.

It was quiet compares to the first time we met.

Sadly, I had to start if I wanted it finished. I decided to ask about his parents since he wasn't doing me a favor.

"My…parents...they-they've been dead…for a long time now."

A pang of guilt ran through my heart, but I go on. "For how long?"

He chuckled dryly. "Well, let's see now…I'm sixteen, so…sixteen years ago."

"If they've been dead your whole life, how is it you've been taken care of all this time?"

" I was sort of _passed _around as a kid, but as soon as I was tall enough to reach the sink, I was on my own."

The blonde shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground ahead of us. He continued quietly. "It wasn't even until I was eleven until I had someone who I thought could've been a 'father figure' to me and then it was a year later until I had 'friends'."

"How did you parents die?" I ask, curiosity driven.

He shrugs. "I'm not sure. No one talks about them. I guess no one liked them all that much," he tried to add humor to that last part, but ultimately failed. "Aside from that, though, there aren't many people that would even bother to talk to me, so either way, I have no way of knowing."

I wait for a moment to see if he has anything else to say. He doesn't. "Is that why you're in the program?"

He looks momentarily thoughtful . "You know, most people would think that. I had a _fucked up _childhood, so that's gotta be why I'm so _fucked__up_." He turned to me, blue eyes glistening. "No…it's more than that. My best friend abandoned me."

_A little melodramatic, isn't it? _I think.

Naruto made that same, dead chuckle as one tear escaped his bruised eye, rolling over a cut. "But before he left…before he left…I tried to stop him. He lashed out on me-he almost killed me. Then he left me out there to die."

I don't respond-I don't know how. I've never really had anyone that close to me before…well, except for _him_, but things went much differently.

Naruto headed over to a bench by a bus stop and I followed.

He tried calming himself down before talking again.

"Do you know what it's like to finally get close to someone and then they just…_betray_ you?"

"I do know." The words came out in a breath- when did I _stop_ breathing?

Naruto looked at me with his sad and battered face. He expected more, which I didn't I give.

"How'd you get so hurt?" I ask instead.

"Oh. After you left that day, some guys I know tried to scrap woth me. They got me pretty good, but I'm too cool to go down easily. Showed them, though."

"How many were there?"

"Uh…I think four, but I saw a couple keeping watch."

Impressive. This boy was surprisingly interesting. Under his happy-go-lucky demeanor, there was a deep sadness he tried to keep hidden, one that I found myself relating to more and more.

He went on about how the fight went and why he didn't show up for both school and the group.

Apparently, he was beaten up pretty bad, however needed only a few days to be back to normal. The blonde neglected to answer what he had been crying about before I showed, though.

I walked Naruto back home after seeing a group of kids around our age watching us with anticipation.

I've been told that I look very threatening- as though I wouldn't think twice about killing someone- so I knew that nothing bad would happen to the blonde as long as I was there.

"Thanks for walking me back, Gaara. You didn't have to."

"No, I didn't."

The boy smiled at me, not finding my retort all that insulting. "I'll see you around."

"Gaara, what took you so long?" Temari questions me as soon as I walk through the door.

I don't bother to stop on my way upstairs to answer. My mind was already too occupied.

She clicked her tongue at me. "You know how Dad feels about you out at _night._ He told me he wants to see you when you get in."

Honestly, I forgot how dark it got outside- I was too busy reflecting on the new information I received from Naruto.

I knock on the door to my father's study. He opens it slowly and pulls me in.

"Where were you?" He demands.

"With a friend."

He scoffs. "Please. You have no friends, Gaara. Now, I'll ask again; _where were you_?"

"_Father, _you may ask all you like- my answer will stay the same." He always hated it when I called him father in my dead tone.

"Alright then. Humor me, boy, who is this _friend_?"

I don't want to tell him Naruto's name; Father always had a way of ruining the little things in my life that I take interest in. "A boy from school."

"Tell me, is he just as messed up as you, Gaara?" He 'd have to be- no normal person can _breathe _in the same room as you."

I barely resist the urge to retaliate against him- it would just be a waste of energy. "He's in the group."

"Hmph. I knew it. Well, birds of a feather flock together, as they say." He gave me a look of pure disgust. "Gaara, I couldn't care _less_ who you hang out with, but if you do anything that will make _me_ look bad…you know what I'll do." He yanked me closer to him by my arm. "_Your ass will be out of here faster than your damn eyes can blink. Got it_," he hissed then shoved me out the room and slammed the door on my back.

After the little talk, I just want to go to lay down- may I could get some much needed sleep. It's been a few days since I've slept for more deeply than a quick, light nap. There's a reoccurring nightmare that's been haunting me recently again.

_My mother, holding me as a baby and looking at me tenderly. Then, her face contorts in pain as I latch onto her with sharp claws that dig deep inside her._

_She cries in pain and begs me to stop, but I can't. I'm not controlling myself. She bleeds all over me then dies._

_I am left an the floor, laying in my own mother's blood, crying for someone to help me. My sister and brother just watch as my father walks up to me and covers me in a blanket. I can't breathe._

_After a moment of struggling under the heavy blanket, a pair of strong, yet gentle arms cradle me and take away the suffocating material. It was my uncle, smiling sweetly._

_He walks with me presses securely to his chest. For a moment all is good._

_And then I'm falling. My uncle drops me over a cliff, but my claws bring him down with me._

_He comes closer and closer to my falling form. When he's within reach, he takes my small shoulders, pulling me into an embrace._

_Though he says nothing, I feel his words running through my mind._

_I hate you._


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes pop open.

When did I fall asleep? I sit up and look at my clock- 9:28. I'd only been out for half and hour.

My stomach growls- I haven't eaten all day, so I go downstairs, knowing father should be at his office now- he's almost always there, working on some new political strategy to use. He must prefer that over being in the same house I'm in.

I was right either way- my older brother, Kankuro was the only one present. He was eating a box of pizza by himself.

"Oh…hey, Gaara," he says when he sees me. "You, uh, you want some?"

I shake my head and he hands me a piece. He out of everyone would know how little time I spend in the kitchen(author~ Kankuro's a little chubby).

We eat in silence, as usual. There isn't much to talk about with my siblings- we have very little in common.

"So," he forced out awkwardly. "Heard you were with a friend, huh? That must've been pretty fun…"

I get up to exit the room after finishing my third slice. "No more than expected."

"That's good…I guess," he said to himself.

I hop on my bed and stare at the darkness. I appreciate the little moonlight shining through my window so that I can still vaguely see things.

I lie there for a while, listening to the many sounds of nature. Nocturnal creature singing their tunes, the wind rustling trees, it was all very peaceful.

However, my mind wanders to the past, as it does when I'm not really thinking. I bolt up when I realize this and exit my room again. The lights are off downstairs now, so I assumed that Kankuro retired for the night. Since no one is around to stop me, I leave through the front door casually. Father hates when I do this, roam around at night, but I can't fight this feeling of restlessness any other way.

The night air greets me happily, blowing my hair off my forehead and sending a slight shiver down my spin.

I look down both ends of my street and decide to just walk along the road.

The quiet sooths my nerves and I find myself relaxing more and more as the stroll progresses. I close my eyes briefly and flex my fingers to further relieve the tension I had built up.

"I wonder…" I find myself musing aloud, "what he's doing…" Of course by 'he' I was referring to the blonde. I'm just curious to know whether he's upset or not- I find his sorrows to be more interesting than my own, that's all. I know why people say I'm depressed and I can tell that other "depressed" teens are just blowing things out of proportion, but that blonde…he tries to hide it all. He tries to seem normal.

Others our own age might try to end themselves for attention or because they're too weak to deal with the pain of life. _He _insist on hiding that pain, though he obviously wants the attention. He isn't stupid enough to take away his life just for it- he's trying to work his way up for it. I respect that.

Personally, I have thought about killing myself, multiple times during one day every day, but I don't think I deserve to take away _another_ life, mine or otherwise. It's bad enough I killed my mother not a minute after my birth, then my uncle years later; I'm going to Hell anyway, I see no need to add suicide to my list of sins.

I notice my surroundings after aimlessly wandering around for a good hour.

Somehow, I was in Konoha, at the park that Naruto told me he frequented. It was actually very nice at night. The street light gave it an eerie glow that I liked and the wind blew the swings ever so slightly that one would think a ghost was playing a trick. Very nice scene.

I take a seat on the swing closest to me and move slowly back and forth. This place feels…comfortable. I could see why a child would come here when they were troubled- well, if that child had no where else to turn.

"Gaara?"

I freeze at the sudden voice. I didn't hear any footsteps approaching nor could I see where the voice came from. The voice was too soft for me to fully recognize, but I assumed it was Naruto. No one else knew me.

I don't answer either way. The person steps out from the dark shadow. It was indeed Naruto, but he was even more battered than before.

"Gaara? Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" I challenge.

"Be-because I always come here when I need to think. And I live in Konoha," he answered slowly. The usual chipper tone in his voice was gone, leaving an empty, monotonous one in its place. "Why are _you_ here?"

"I'm here for no particular reason."

He looked skeptical. "You walked over to the next town at midnight just because you felt like it?" I shrug. He does also and takes a seat next to me on the other swing. "You are a weird one."

"Some may say. But you have a lot of nerve."

He chuckles. "I guess that's true."

I stare at him. I decide to ask a question that's been on my mind. "Why were you crying?"

The blonde grows stiff, then forces himself to relax. He smiles his broken smile. "You can tell, huh? I was hoping no one would notice, y'know. It's not very masculine to be a crybaby."

" I noticed earlier, just thought not to ask would be more appropriate for the situation."

"What makes _this _situation any different?"

"This is a chance meeting, not scheduled, therefore I am free to ask what I want."

Naruto nods. "Well, it's complicated to explain. You know…I've cried so many times, some times I just can't remember why…" He looks me in the eyes. " Do you know the feeling when you just get so tired of everything? You just break down and cry. Like it's the only thing you can do."

I do know the feeling, though I won't admit that out loud to another.

"It might've been over the beating I got form those guys. They got me earlier, when I went out to get some more food. They got me good. Took my food and everything."

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"They had weapons this time." His blue eyes got watery. "I can't afford to go to the hospital, and if they left me there, no one would even bother to get help." A single tear slid down his bruised face. "I probably won't be back to school for a while too. I don't want to have to go through shit about this," he gestured to his face.

My heart hurts. Really bad. Why? Yet, at the same time, I'm feeling a fire ignite through my body.

What's this feeling?


	5. Chapter 5

I spoil you all too much ^.^ Here's another chapter- worked my ass off to get this done and pushe doff two homework assignments~You better enjoy my sweat and tears

* * *

I felt that I should stay with the blonde- or rather, I couldn't make myself leave his side.

Naruto had a break down in the middle of our conversation, talking about his complicated childhood. Not having a family had made him an object of ridicule to the other children in his town and one of stress to the adults. He had a bad streak for a while, seeking attention the only way he knew how. No one had bothered to condescend to his level or at least show him simple acts of kindness. They all labeled him as unnecessary and made their children _believe_ he was.

There was no one the blonde could really look to for advice as a child and therefore grew up not knowing the simplest things in life- or the things considered obvious to others. Not knowing love or companionship, not knowing acceptance.

Even though he did have plenty people now to call friend, he still feared rejection. He feared that one day he would do something to make them all think he was a freak and undesirable then he would be all alone again. This feeling of paranoia was one that he couldn't shake and it was obvious now why he was so cheerful in the group meetings- still, even when everyone around him is considered unwanted, he yearns to be normal. He doesn't want his friends to know that he's in a support group for depressed teens- he never lets anyone see his true feelings.

I feel a connection to him after hearing all this. We really are similar in certain aspects of our lives. I _may_ have my family, but I always was the black sheep in the mix. My father makes it plainly obvious to all those around me, making it hard to be accepted by others in my town. They know me as the "other child" or the "accident' baby, though I know that I was just as planned as my brother and sister.

However, unlike Naruto, I did know love as a child. My uncle made sure to shower me with attention until the_ incident_.

After that, I los interest in everything around me. That's why people believe so strongly that I'm clinically depressed. I don't care for others, as they don't care for me. I don't pay much attention to my looks because it's easier for me to get dressed without having to worry over what others may judge me as- I wear what I please when I please.

That's the difference with me and the boy, I assume. He cares to much about their's opinions- their superficial, flaky, useless opinions.

Though, I _do_ sympathize with the blonde. Why? Because he and I are so alike. That's the only reason, I keep telling myself.

"You know, Gaara," Naruto says after he clams himself down. "You really didn't have to sit here and listen to me rant on. Really- I know you can't care too much."

I don't answer. I _can't_ answer.

"Oh well. I don't really care why you'd care, but…thanks." He smiles softly, letting his eyes meet mine. "Thank you for listening. I needed that."

"I had nothing better to do," I say quietly.

He nods. "Well, not many people would have anything to do at the crack of dawn."

The statement reminds me of the time. The sun was already beginning to rise. How do I manage to lose track of time every time _he's_ around?

"I guess we both should get going , huh?"

"Why?" I ask before thinking. Though I wouldn't tell him this out loud, I would rather be here with him than at my home.

The blonde laughed lightly. I was glad he seemed back to normal- it was odd seeing him in that retired state. "You still have school tomorrow, _mister_," he says jokingly. :You need _some_ sleep."

I shrug and stand up, Naruto follows.

I walk him to his home again, not in any rush to return to my own home in fear of Father arriving at the same and deciding to punish me for being out at night.

Last time I was out at night, there was a month long investigation of the family. That was bad for his public image so as soon as it was over, he decided to teach me a lesson…

"You know, Gaara, you're a regular gentleman. Walking me back home again and all." He stares at me for a moment. 'Are you okay?"

I don't know what he's talking about until he places a hand on my face, which causes me to flinch. My muscles were tensed up for some reason, but why?

"You look so stiff… what's wrong? You're face looks like you just sucked on straight lemon juice."

I furrow my eyebrows. Usually I'm very good at keeping a straight face. I must be more tired then I thought. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You know, you're more than welcome to come in…," he offers shyly. For some reason, I feel embarrassed by the offer.

"I don't want to impose," I try to calmly weasel my way out of it.

" No really- I…I'd like your company. You'll have a shorter distance to school from here and if you need clothes you can borrow some of mine-I don't mind!" He looks down. "I really just don't want to be alone right now…"

I felt as though I would blush if I the blonde kept asking me like this. I guess it really was better than going home and having to face my Father, but if I don't show, I wonder how he'll react.

I wait for a minute, trying to convince myself otherwise, but, ultimately said, "If you wish."

Naruto beamed and herded me through the door. His house was cleaner than before- not as much papers and discarded clothing, the kitchen had only a few empty boxes of ramen.

"Do you want to sleep in my room?" He asked excitedly.

"Where will you be sleeping then?"

"I could stay on the floor or the couch over here if you want some privacy."

"Whichever you're more comfortable with," I state evenly. I was very curious, now, as to why exactly Naruto was so riled up over me staying.

He "tsked" me. "You shouldn't be so indifferent about _everything_, Gaara."

"If the subject is indifferent to me, I see no problem with being indifferent also."

"Okay, okay. How about you take the bad and I take the floor?" I consent to the idea. "Great! Y'know, I haven't had a sleep over since Sasuke was still here." He sighed. "It gets lonely around here with just one person all the time."

I nod. That explains it.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto gave me new sheets for the bed, though I told him I couldn't care less whether someone else slept in them or not and then made a little bed for himself on the floor. He was on the other half of the room, next to the side of the bed I wasn't on.

"Good night," he called to me when he was ready to go to sleep. I mumble the same as not to be rude to my host.

Shortly after, I hear snoring on the blonde's behalf, though sleep, once again tempts but doesn't grace me.

I listen to the soft snoring. It felt calming to my nerves and my whole body relaxed. My eyes close gradually.

"Mehhh….," I hear. The sound took me by surprise, interrupting the soft rumbling snores. "No…."

I move quietly across the bed and look down at Naruto. He was frowning at something, tossing slightly from side to side.

"Sto-…stoppit…dun…leave…come back…here," he says in his sleep. Naruto's hands started to move around, trying to find something. "Wut..wut are you … doing … Sasukeeee…"

I sigh as I watch him with pity. He was tossing frantically from side to side, begging for Sasuke to come back. I don't know what else to do but watch, but something tells me that I should try and help him. Hesitantly, I go to his side and tap him gently. "Naruto…wake up"

He continued his tossing regardless of me calling to him. "Sasuke dun do it…"

"Naruto, Sasuke isn't here," I try to tell him.

"Dun do it…please…," he started to cry.

I really was at a loss. How do you stop a sleeping person from crying?

I tried to shake him, a bit rough. "You're having a nightmare-Sasuke isn't here," I raise my voice, which was a bit difficult for me since I'm more accustom to speaking lowly. Seeing as this, too, was ineffective, I went to his ear and spoke loudly. "Naruto, pull yourself together."

He reached out to my face and I blushed slightly, annoying myself. "Not…Sasuke…," he states, feeling my face.

I sigh as his hands run over my lips, nose and cheeks. "No. I'm not Sasuke. He isn't here." I watch him carefully. He starts furrowing his brows and drops his hands.

"Who…?" He says and I find it hard to believe that he could still talk so much even in his sleep.

I contemplate answering. "I'm Gaara." _Not that he would recognize me_, I think a little bitterly.

"Gaara," he breathes and smiles. "Okay…" I wait for him to say more. He's very quiet but his face is still very active, changing as though he was having a very in dept conversation. "…but…what'd you do?" He asks me.

I'm dumbfounded by the question. What _did_ I do? "What do you mean?"

He snickers stupidly. "…y'know…"

I frown. If he wasn't giving me an answer, I wouldn't play along. I was tired, too tried for this. My time for sleep was running out and _I _still had to go to school, lest father get a call about me cutting.

As I move to get back on the bed, the blonde continues talking. "…with Sasuke…how'd…you…stop 'im?"

"I did not stop him," I inform the confused boy.

"Yah-huh…just now, 'member…" He snored in the middle of the sentence, showing me he was still deep asleep.

I sigh again. If this is what a sleep-over's like, I don't see why my siblings were so excited to be invited.

"…you made Sasuke stop…he was...hurting me and you…," Naruto trailed off. I wanted to know what he was going to say, so I asked him what he said. "Sasuke was hurting me…but you saved me…Gaara…"

The way he said my name at the end made feelings stir up inside me.

I was… _happy_ that I had helped the boy out of his nightmare. I was happy I saved him.

I didn't sleep at all at Naruto's house. After the incident with his nightmare, I was left to think about too many things. I know that I was in his dream only because I had been calling out to him, but I had _stayed_ in his dream until he woke up.

He was talking to me, though in his sleep, and it seemed that his dream me was answering him just as I usually do. He was left answering his own questions and I just silently listened on my back.

This was better than laying on my bed alone when I can't sleep- at least I didn't as _alone_- that was a word I normally didn't use, to describe myself.

"Gaara?" Naruto called to me softly. I sat up and looked at him. "Oh. You are up…well, um, I'm going to take a shower, okay? I don't know if you want to take one or not, but there are clothes there," he pointed to his dresser. " You can wear what ever you want- they're all clean." I nod and he leaves.

The clock in his room is blinking the time- **6:01**.

I go over to his dresser and pull out some clothes- it was hard for me to find something that wasn't ridiculous and pumpkin colored. There was a plain black wife beater that I took and a pair of dark blue jeans. I wasn't going to borrow any boxers, but I noticed that he only had briefs. I found that to be rather humorous.

By the time he was out the shower, I had on his clothes and was running my fingers through my hair to try and detangle it some.

"I have a comb you can use," he offers. 'I don't have lice or anything, so you don't have to worry."

"I would appreciate that."

Naruto comes back with an orange comb and blue toothbrush. "You're gonna' need this too. It's just a spare, so you can have it." I thank him and go into the bathroom.

I brush my teeth slowly, looking at the horrible bags under my eyes. They made my eyes look even lighter than they were. I spit in the sink, wipe my mouth with the back of my hand after rinsing and proceed to comb out my red hair.

"You know, you could probably stay here if you don't want to go to school," the boy tells me as I head for the door.

I turn to look at his bruised face. "Why would I do that?"

He squirmed under my stare. "It doesn't look like you got much sleep, is all…I was just saying, y'know…you could crash here for the day…"

"I already 'crashed' here. That's why I'm leaving now," I state. I 'm not stupid- I know he just wants someone around, but I don't like it when people don't tell me things directly. It shows their cowardice.

"That's true…but, um," he sighs, then takes a deep breath. "Okay, I just don't want to be alone…"

_Was that so hard to say? _I think.

"Why would you want my company?" I don't talk much and it's not like we're friends or anything- or at least I don't believe this would be considered a friendship. I have no way of knowing.

"I dunno. I just…_do_. Everything feels, like, cooler, I guess-not as hard-when you're around." The blonde looked down at his feet. "I feel safer,' he said quietly, like he was ashamed to admit it.

But he did. And I could tell how hard it was for him to do, so I could at least honor his request. "Fine."

* * *

didn't realize that i was typing so much then I looked and was like 'i'm an ass if i wait until after christmas to put this up, aren't I?'

Did anyone notice that Gaara's just a softy for Naruto's blue eyes? I did...


	7. Chapter 7

He jumped off the sofa he was sitting on and bounded over to me. My mind must've went blank in the next second because the next thing I knew, the blonde was looking up at me with confused eyes.

"What the hell, Gaara?" He says, more shocked than angry.

"I don't know," I say softly. I had no idea why I just did what I did.

"You don't know why ya' just knocked me on my ass?" I shake my head and help him up. "Last time I try to give a guy a hug. Jeez!"

I could tell that he wasn't completely mad at me, but at the same time he was still glad I decided to stay with him.

Knowing that the blonde would be happier since I was here to keep watch over him made me feel this weird tingling in my chest.

"I'm going to lay down," I tell him. Really, I just wanted an excuse to leave the room and try to figure out what I was feeling. I have experienced all the emotions that a normal person would, though not extensively, but I was no expert on them. That was why I preferred not to let them get in my way- it takes too much effort to do things when you don't understand what's happening with yourself.

"Hey," Naruto called to me. I stopped and turned to look at him. "Um, since it's so early and all, I might want to go back to bed, so, y'know…do you mind if I just kind sneak in there with you later?"

I'm silent for a moment, thinking over whether or not I mind this. After a minute, I consented to the idea and Naruto smiled at me.

When I walk into the bedroom, I sigh as I slide under the covers. Why does it seem like I can't say 'no' to the boy? No matter what, he seems to be getting his way more and more. Maybe I feel like I owe it to him, for letting me stay the night…though that too was something _he_ wanted me to do.

_This blonde is getting the best of me_, I think.

Not long after laying down, I am deep asleep. I dream the nightmare that haunts me, but I don't wake. This time, there was something _odd_ that told me I should stay, that I should wait.

_What is there for me to wait for? _

_The thought runs through my mind as my uncle and I hit the ground under the cliff._

_I am know I am alive, but my uncle…his dead face is staring at me, smiling bitterly._

_I lay there at the bottom, waiting for something. I watched the sun disappear in the sky and the sky darken. A drop of rain splashed my face followed by many more._

_I'm cold and I'm alone. I just wish this would end. _

_What is there for me to wait for?_

_I wish my death would just come already. This pointless existence only brings me more pain. There is nothing for me to wait for but death._

_The rain stopped falling on me. There was something that was shielding me form it._

_I can't make out a face. I only see blue. Light blue, like the sky…_

Something was on my chest. It wasn't heavy, it just felt out of place. I open my eyes slowly- it's an arm, a rather _tan _one at that. I look over at the sleeping boy beside me, a light frown on my face. I know I _did _agree to him and me sharing the bed- did that also mean he could be this close to me?

He has a stupid grin on his face as he hold me tighter. "He-he…"

I raise an eyebrow. Was he really asleep? "Naruto?" I called lightly.

The blonde didn't respond.

Well, it's not like this is uncomfortable or anything. Actually, I sort of…like…this…

My mind fades, my body relaxes. Soon enough, I'm back to sleep.

I stir again as I feel the bed rise next to me. Naruto tried to sneak out of the bed without waking me, but I did and I looked at him curiously.

"I was gonna' get something to eat," he said blushing. "I-I'm a little hungry…and…," he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" I raise an eyebrow.

The blonde scratched the back of his head. "I said that…it was embarrassing being all up on you like I was…" He laughed then changed the subject. "So~ do you want anything?"

I feel my stomach grumble at the offer- I believe I haven't eaten since Kankuro gave me that pizza. "Yes."

"What?"

"Anything is fine really."

"There you go again," he says teasingly.

I tilt my head. "What?"

"You're being indifferent again. What if I give you, like, a dead sheep's head? Would you _really_ eat that?" He put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow.

My lips twitched into a slight smirk. This boy really is amusing. "If it was good, then yes-I would," I say back.

Naruto laughed at me. "What if it was infested with maggots?"

"Will it be seasoned and cooked?"

"Would you pay for it?"

"Out of curiosity."

He shook his head disapprovingly. "You're something else, you know that?" Regardless of his words, he smiled at me. "I'll just get you a bowl of cereal or something, okay?" I nod and he leaves the room.

I sit in the silence of the empty room, thinking about what I just said to the other boy. I had actually _tried _to joke around with him, and, apparently, succeeded in humoring him as he did me. There was a sense of pride that came this realization. I guess this makes us…friends, I think with mild content. I guess I never thought about having someone to "chill out" with until we were assigned to each other, but it's actually rather nice.

I could get used to being in the blonde's company.

* * *

I won't working on this story for a bit(not too long, there will be a couple weeks until I update next) because I'm gonna' type up an old Melloxmatt I wrote a while ago. WIth my school work and everything,it'll take a while.

Also, I'd like to know everyone's opinion for who the dominant one should be in this relationship. I'm nuetral so majority rules. TELL MEEEEE!


	8. Chapter 8

We were both eating foot loops in the kitchen, sitting across from each other. There was a long period of silence before Naruto thought to start speaking.

"So, Gaara. I think this is a great opportunity for us to get to know each other. I shrug. "And by 'us', I mean me and by 'each other' I mean you."

H smirked at me. I couldn't help staring into his deep blue eyes before answering. I agreed, of course- it just doesn't seem like I can't say no him today.

"Good- it wasn't really fair anyway since you already know I'm in the stupid group. So, what happened?"

It takes me a second to gather my thoughts and Naruto waits with anticipation.

"I was forced into the group by people who believed they knew my problems better than I."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that? What problem?" I sigh. "I was told that I'm depressed because of a series of event that happened to me as a child and was forced into this group because of that."

"That's stupid- who are they to tell you why you're depressed," he says, but doesn't continue to let me speak.

"I'm not depressed," state. "Thou I will admit to being disturbed by my past, it is the past and there's nothing I can do to change it. I see no reason why I'd be depressed over it."

Naruto just stared at me. I don't really mind people _looking_ at me, but I felt extremely awkward with someone _staring_ at me. I look away after a moment.

"So…can you tell me why you're suppose to be depressed? I mean, it'd have to be pretty bad for people to think you should be depressed over it."

I contemplate telling him about the incident I had about a year ago. _Well_, I think, _told me the truth about why he was sent into the program. _

"Around a year ago, I was temporarily kicked out of my house for almost drowning in our bathtub. It was my first and only suicide attempt and truthfully, I was pushed to it by those around me. My father kept telling me that I was useless, that I didn't deserve my life, my siblings treated me as though I didn't exist. All the people I came in contact with shunned me. There was really no point in me living such a so life so I sought to end it. The only way I could think of wouldn't attract too much attention was drowning but, of all days, my brother wanted to ask me something and walked in on me. I had taken sleeping pills that my doctor prescribed to me before I actually got in so I wasn't entirely conscience for it though." I stop talking to take notice of the blonde that was staring at me.

He looked like he was going to say something, but swallowed the comment back. "So…so, is that it?"

My cold eyes look into Naruto's deep blue ones. "Yes. But this event…well, this happened when I was a child and I believe that affected me more than anything. My uncle-"

"The one that died?"

"Yes. He was the only person that I thought cared about me, the only one that treated me kindly. I thought he loves me, but he cared for me out of spite- I killed his sister, yet, at the same time I was the last thing she gave to this world. That's what he would tell me. Of course, it was all a lie and everyone knew he really _hated_ me- except me."

"So how did he die?"

"In jail, after trying to kill me. He tried to run me over in his car when I was playing in the street. A neighbor called the cops because I was injured and, in turn, he was arrested."

Naruto put his hand to his mouth in shock. "B-but…but… didn't you say they blamed you for his death?"

"I was. Everyone was convinced that if I had died that day, my uncle might not have been imprisoned, but since I was alive to testify against him, he was."

"You were just a child though. That's not right- it's not fair!" He fumed as I watched. "How can they think that? What's wrong with them? I mean, no offense to them- well, actually, yes, _much_ offense! Your family is so _jacked up_!" His fists slam on the table as he huffs. I continue watching with curiosity, wondering why he was so riled up over my life. "Some people are just so-so-…_frickin mean_!" He said, for lack of better words, I assume.

I listened to him express his anger towards people that were "assholes" silently for about twenty minutes before he realized he was out of breath and inhaled as much as possible. I laughed but all that came out was some sort of sigh that could hardly be called a chuckle. The blonde didn't hear the sound, which I was glade for- that would have been…embarrassing.

He let out a stressed sigh. "All done," Naruto said, rather chipper again. "Sorry. If I let stupid stuff like that sit inside of me, I start to overflow- had to let it out, y'know?"

I stare at him. I do not know because I've always had to keep my feelings to myself- I was the only one who cared about them for so long, I grew to ignore most of them.

The blonde cleared his throat. "So, um, yeah…hey, Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"What were you dreaming about?" The way he asks told me that this question led into another that he didn't want to discuss.

I let him off this time, though, and just answer as simply as possible. "I was dreaming about my mother's and my uncle's death."

"Oh. Okay." For a moment I let the subject slide. We sit in silence again until I decide I want an answer. "Why did you want to know what I dreamt about?"

His face grew slightly pink. "I was curious 'cuz when I checked up on you, you looked pretty messed up but after I laid down, you were, like, more…_relaxed_."

I just stare at him. He stares back and we fall back into that silence, the only thing heard was the crunching of the cereal.

Naruto finished first and took his bowl to the sink, shortly after I followed.

"Man, I was _hungry_!" The blonde says loudly. I agree quietly then all is quiet again.

Naruto looks at something in living room behind me, blue eyes gazing in my direction. I can't resist the urge to look at them- the color immediately captured my focus and I found myself memorizing every detail on his face.

His tan skin, the long eye lashes that outlined his blue pools perfectly, those pink, shimmering lips, three faded symmetrical scars on both sides of his face.

"Where did you get those scars from?" I ask, breaking his focus on the object he was staring at.

Slowly, a little smirk spreads across his face. "I almost forgot about them," he says with little humor. "You remember how I told you that, when I was a kid, I went to that park a lot?" I nod quickly. "Well, yeah, I used to stay there for a while too, way past dark because no one really cared how long I stayed out. But one day, after all the other children and their parents left, a kid in my grade came up to me and tried to start something with me."

"Why?"

"Why not? No one was around and no one would do anything if they were. Anyway, we got into a pretty bad scrap and he jumped on my back, started clawing at my face and everything. That's how he put these on me." He shrugged. "I used to be really mad with him, but, hey, they're some pretty neat scars, right? And it's one of my most distinguishing qualities," he said proudly.

I stare at the blonde. How can he be so calm about all this? Not that I would personally get furious over something that happened long ago, as I already stated, but I am mostly void of all emotions- there was little that could rile up even the strongest emotions in me.

"As a matter of fact, I have tons of scars, all over me. I guess I do get into a lot of fights, though, so it's expected. Some of them are really cool. I have one that's shaped like ghost and I have another that looks just like Iruka sensei-you know, the English teacher. I showed it to him, but he didn't think it was funny. You wanna see it?"

"I'll pass."

"Your loss. Do you have any scars, Gaara?"

"Only two," I say. "Mostly bruises."

He frowns. "From where?"

"My father. Don't get me wrong," I tell him, as I do the others that use that tone on me. "He doesn't hit me, I just bruise easy." No, if Father really wanted to hit me, he would, however he was always thinking about his reputation to the public, what he would look like if people found out he hit his youngest child out of spite. Besides, if Father dared to strike me, I would leave that place and regardless of what others say, I would make it on my own, show him that I'm not as worthless as he said I was- or die trying.

"He doesn't hit you, but he leaves bruises on you?" I nod- did I _not_ just say that? "Oka~y. I _guess_ that makes sense-you are pretty light." He sighed and looked down, then back up. "So, do you have any cool scars-I'll show you mine if you show me yours!"

I look away from those excited eyes, fearing that my face may turn a shade pinker. Though I would never in my life admit this to anyone, I was very insecure about my body and my looks. I never had any sort of reassurance for my appearances- I was always told that I was disgusting, an abomination, so keeping that in mind, how could I show this blonde boy- my first and possibly only friend-the scars when they lie just underneath the shirt I borrowed.

I couldn't show him my self inflicted scars that lie on my hideous body. If I did, he surely would call me disgusting.

* * *

Once again, I skipped doing homework just to put up a chapter- I'm so STUPID! My finals are coming up and I need to step my game up, but I'm too ADD to just sit down and do homework! I can't leave my story hanging like this~

Oh well. Anyway, thanks to that special person who answered my previous question(or was it a request?eh..i can't remember) You know who you are- I was really stuck in a rut, but now I can make the story flow in that direction. THANK YOU!

I hope this chapter was satisfing. Worth some reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Gaara. Come on, what's wrong?" The blonde tilted his head to one side to better see my face. "Oh," he said like he just realized something obvious. "They're in 'awkward places'. Well, that's cool. We're both men- it makes no difference since we have the same parts. Just show me, Gaara."

I continued to look away as he looked at me closer. I must've been blushing because he started to laugh at me. I was a little insulted.

"Okay, okay. I'll show you mine first. The one that looks like Iruka is on my hip, right here," Naruto lifted his shirt up and exposed his abdomen and hips. He began going on about how it was really two scars, just really close together and how he got each of them.

I stopped listening after he started talking, choosing to look at him rather than listen.

He was equally as tan as his face and arms, showing that it was either natural or he enjoyed being outside shirtless. I'm amazed by this- I've been told that I am rather pale, which I can't deny, and I find it interesting that he contrasted me so much.

His stomach was perfectly flat, the lean muscles tensing as he spoke loudly, and his hip, which was sticking out of his saggy pajama bottoms, curved more than mine, like a woman's.

Briefly, I wonder why I was even watching his body so hard until I remember how isolated I've always been- I've never seen another body, male or otherwise.

My attention was drawn away from the body by my name. I moved my eyes from the tan hips to the tan face.

"Yo, dude, why're you staring at me?" Naruto let his shirt fall down over his stomach as he put his hands on his hips and looked at me, waiting for my answer.

I say nothing, fearing that my words would betray me.

Naruto then smiled slyly and laughed. "Oh, I get it. You were checking me out." I felt my blush creep back up on me. "I know I'm hot and all, but I didn't think you were-"

"I wasn't checking you out," I say defensively.

"You were just _ogling_ me then?" He shrugs, chuckling. "Look, I don't really care if you're _y'know_, so you can look for all I care-"

"I'm really not gay, Naruto. I just…" I don't know how else to put what I want to say. "I've never seen another person's body before," I say reluctantly on a breath.

"What the hell? But you're fifteen- didn't your brother show you- I mean, what about, like, health classes and-and stuff?"

"My father doesn't approve of exposing youths to the physical body at early ages and makes his own children examples." I feel embarrassed as the blonde begins blushing.

"But-but when you hit _puberty _how-how did you, uh…," he turned away from me. "Never mind!"

There was another period of silence, which was again disrupted by Naruto.

"Well, uh…you know, if you ever, um, think that something is, like, off or something…um, I mean…uh, I can't say this without sounding like a weirdo! UGH!" He grunted, frustrated. "Alright, what I'm trying to say is that if you need help with a _guy thing_, I'm here for you."

His blush was great, but I believe mine was a close second.

That surprised me, but I feel myself comforted by the fact that he accepted my disadvantage and even offered to aid me with his knowledge.

I don't speak until my blush faded away and my face was once again pale. "Naruto," I say, unsure still in how I may actually sound to him.

Said blonde brought his eyes from the floor to my face. "Yeah?" His voice still held it's normal tone, but I could tell he was feeling awkward.

I take a breath in and lift my shirt, exposing my pale flesh and scars. "These are the only scars I have," I tell him.

He doesn't respond for a moment, just looks at me, at my scars. I can see his eyes following the odd patterns.

In the middle of my chest, I had, at one point, carved the kanji for 'love' over my heart. It was one of my moments of weakness after Father had thrown me around, threw things at me and degraded me in front of my siblings. He told me no one would ever love me, so I vowed that, if not anyone else, I would love myself. That was my reminder.

The second, which nearly went across my whole torso, was something I frequently reopen in my moments of madness. By "madness" I do not mean to imply I'm insane- no, I'm quite sane. Madness is just the only word that fits the few times I need to feel closure, to feel alive. When I find that seeing my own blood flow down my skin is reassurance enough for that fact. I am still Gaara. I am still alive.

"Gaara…" For the first time, he earnestly seems at a loss for words. However, it's not like him to hold in his thoughts. "I don't really know what to say…where did you get them?"

I explained the story behind the scars. He looked as though he was torn between crying and beating me for hurting myself.

"How could _you injure yourself_, stupid?" He shook angry fist at me. "I should pop you one for that!"

His anger amuses me, but I don't let it show. Instead, I stare at him, trying to seem like I regret my former actions.

"I mean of all the ways to vent, you _mutilate_ yourself!"

"It's hardly mutilation," I state.

"Don't be smart," the blonde snapped. "If it leaves a scar or you _die, _it was mutilation!"

My crooked smile appears slowly and it only enrages the blonde further. _This could go on for a while._

Naruto claimed he "let me off the hook" because we were "pals", but warned that the next time he catches me doing something like that, he'll "rip me a new one". Then he said in his kind voice, "We're friends, so you better come to me next time you feel like that, okay? I'll help you."

I responded only with a thank you, then departed to my own home.

Reality had just hit me. A nauseous feeling overcame me.

Father was home. He knew already what I did.

And he was waiting for me.

* * *

iya! Sorry for taking so long to update- it 's been forever since I had time to type anything, but thank god for snow days!

Anyway, so no one is confused, keep in mind that Gaara isn't very close to anyone(includig his brother, which is why he doesn't know much about bodies).

Also, I apologize for moving gaara's love form his forehead to his chest, but it seemed more realistic than someone parading it around on their forehead.

Last thing is- I know that the story may be moving a little slow, but in the next chapter, things get EPIC! (I just love plot twists)


	10. Chapter 10

I had a solemn walk back home, thinking of what Father could possible do to me. I was sure he could do the worse and _kill_ me, but not until his days as a politician were over. _He might just beat me and keep me grounded for the rest of my life_, I think. Of course, that would be the best case scenario.

On the porch of his house, I slowly turn the door knob.

Kankuro and Temari were both standing against the wall, heads down but their eyes went from me to my father. He was pacing in the kitchen back and forth, mumbling to himself.

When he saw me, he ordered me to his side. I moved o him like a soulless puppet.

"Where _the fuck _were you?"

"Out," I say with minimal rebellion.

He chuckles bitterly. "Out. You were 'out'. No-_fucking_-duh, Einstein. Where were you?"

"With my friend."

"The same boy from before? Why the hell were you with your friend instead of at school? Better yet, why weren't you home last night? Huh?"

I don't answer. I know what he's thinking already- I snuck out late last night to be at my friend's house so we must be fooling around and the thought of _me_ fooling around with _anyone_- male or female- disgusted him.

"Answer me, Gaara! What the hell were you doing?"

"I went for a walk."

He didn't believe me. "A walk? All night?"

"Yes."

He ran a hand through his hair and looked at me with disgust. "You walked to your friends house last night-"

"No- I went to a park."

"Don't you interrupt me, you little mistake. If you want to leave this damn house so bad then go!" He grabs me by my arm and drags me up the stairs literally- I didn't even get a chance try and get myself up.

He threw me into my room door. "Pack your shit up and leave, boy," he snarled.

Though I'm in pain from both the wooden door and stairs, I keep a straight face as I open the door and put me things in a bag. There wasn't much to pack though- Father rarely gave me anything but hand-me-downs.

I have a duffle bag full of my clothes, toothbrush and hair brush and a tote bag with my school things.

Father pulls me out when he sees I'm packed. He jerks his arm, throwing me down

the staircase with my bags.

I make not a sound and gather up my things after I reach the bottom.

I walk to the door silently. I know Temari and Kankuro are watching me. They always were- watching Father toss me around like trash but never stepping up for me. _I don't need anyone to defend me_, I tell myself.

Before I can get to the door, something pulls me back.

I know it's not Father so I turn slowly to them.

Temari is in tears. Kankuro doesn't look too far from it either.

I look to the stairs- Father left probably to his room. _I guess that's why they stopped me_.

"Gaara…I'm sorry," Temari says, chocked.

"Don't be," I tell her. "It's not her fault."

Kankuro puts his hand on my shoulder. "Gaara, we should've done something sooner but…"

He doesn't finish. He doesn't have to. They both fear Father's discipline, and I don't blame them one wrong move and they'll be just like me, the unwanted child.

My brother clears his throat and wipes his eyes to keep tears from falling. "We, uh, we've been keeping something for you, in case something really bad ever happened between you and Dad."

Temari pulled out a small jar filled with money from her shoulder bag. "This is for you, Gaara. It's about six hundred dollars; it should be enough for you to get some place to stay and buy some food for a while. "She sniffed as she handed me the money. "We've been saving it up for you since we were kids."

I was stunned. I never knew that they cared for me so much, that they cared for my future for so long.

I didn't know how I should thank them. I place my hand on Temari's shoulder as she did with me. "Thank you," I say. I look to Kankuro, whose composure broke. His tears flowed down like he had been holding them in for too long. "And thank you."

"Gaara," he whined and came I for a hug. "Gaara, I'm sorry I couldn't be a better brother for you! I'm gonna' miss you so much!"

Temari wailed," you guys," and joined the hug. She squeezed us both between her arms. "I love you two so much…Gaara, we're so sorry about everything…but I want you to know that I love you, okay? Don't ever forget that, you hear?"

They were both sobbing on me.

I _really_ didn't know how to deal with _that_.

Slowly, I wrap my arms around them too.

"I love you too," I say softly. My heart swells as I say the words.

I walk around Suna with my bags, not knowing where I can go to. A reoccurring choice that keeps popping is Naruto's house, but I can't stay there- I'm not sure why I believe this, but my gut feeling is leading me right now.

I think about what Father will say to Diana when she comes to get me, what he might have to say to the school if I go missing…

Actually, going missing for a few days would be good for me. I wouldn't mind if I left this place for a while, like a vacation. I just need to be away from all this stress- school, that damn group, my damned father, those damned people that look at me like I'm a monster. Hell, it might even be good if I just died right here- Hell couldn't be any worse than this place.

* * *

Hey! two chapters in one day- I'm one a roll!

Actually, I wrote this up after taking my first exam this morning- I couldn't stop myself. And I figured that I migth as well put this up so I can take my time with the reest.

I'm sorry if it may be lacking in anything (I'd hope someone would tell me if it is) but I did this so fast and I'm about to die 'casue I overdid it today(sick, sore, tired the whole lot) I hope it's as well liked as the rest. REVEIW THE STORY!


	11. Chapter 11

After wondering for hours, I decided to take refuge under a large tree. It was peaceful, not a lot of people around it, and I had the feeling that I had been there before.

With further inspection, I found a heart on the base of the trunk with my name in it- Yashamaru, my uncle, had taken me here once, when I was young and ignorant. I remember it now as I stand where he kneeled.

The memories flooded back to me vividly.

"_Yashamaru, wait up!"_

_Yashamaru chuckles at me, but keeps walking. "Gaara, you have to hurry. Your father wants you home soon."_

_I frown. "I don't care what he wants- he's always so mean to me!" Yashamaru holds his hand out for me when I get close. "Anyway, he told me that he's having company and I have to stick with _you_ until they leave," I smile at my uncle._

"_That's true, but still, it wouldn't be right for a little kid to be out past dark. And, since I'm here, I have to be responsible for you, Gaara."_

"_I can be responsible too, Yashamaru."_

_He smiles at me. "Then hurry up," he says- I laugh because I know he's only joking. _

_When we're to where Yashamaru wanted to go, I look ahead. There's only a tree and a really big field. "I don't get it, Yashamaru. Why'd you want to show me this?"_

"_Because, it's very important- to me and your mother."_

_I look at him, then back to the field. "…to you and Mommy…?" I didn't get a chance to meet Mommy since she died soon after I was born, but Yashamaru always tells me about her- she sounds really nice._

"_Yes."_

"_Why?" _

_He smiles and looks like his mind is far away. "We used to play here when we were kids. Actually, I think we found this place when we were about your age."_

"_Wow. Really? This place must be pretty old," I say, imagining Yashamaru and my mom my size and running around, playing tag like I see other kids doing._

_Yashamaru laughs. "Gaara, I'm not that old." He ruffles my hair- it's something he does when he's happy._

_I laugh too and we walk towards the tree._

_I'm surprised that it looks super big and I feel like I shrunk, but I look at Yashamaru and note that he hasn't changed, so I must be fine._

"_Hey, look over here, Gaara," he says and points over to a side of the tree. I look where he's pointing and see toe hearts on the side._

"_Are they hearts?" I ask anyway._

_He nods and walks to it, me tagging along behind. "Your mother and I put them there so that everyone would know we loved each other and would be best friends no matter what." _

"_Oh," I whisper. I feel sad, sort of empty. I know that no one would want to let anyone know they loved me- I don't have friends and Kankuro and Temari don't even talk to me._

_I lean against his leg and hold onto his pants. My hands hold them tight and I feel like I'm about to cry. Yashamaru just looks at me for a while. We both stand there._

_Then, he starts to walk to the tree then kneels. I follow after him._

_He picks up some rocks then keeps one after checking the others out. He starts spelling out something, but I can't really read too well yet, so I have to wait until he tells me what it says._

_But when he was almost done, I saw that it was my name._

_Yashamaru draws a heart around it. "This way," he tells me, "everyone will know that I love you."_

I punch the tree with all my might, feeling pain shoot up my arm.

"Dammit," I say in a rough voice. Warm tears are running down my face, not from the pain but from the memory, from the words my siblings told me and the ones I said back, from what Naruto told me.

I feel the urge to claw at my chest- how am I suppose to love something like this? How could anyone love something like me?

My hand goes over my heart as my body gives and I sink to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. I wrap my arms around myself protectively. I don't know what else to do- I can't stop my tears enough to get up and leave this place and the memories are brining to many others with it. I just want to curl up and die, but that would be too easy. I want some place to go, some place safe. I just want to go back to the days when I was ignorant, when I actually thought I had someone to turn to.

I wanted someone to help me up. To get me up and tell me it'll be okay and that I was having a bad dream my whole life. Then, I'll be able to be happy some where- I'll be accepted and loved like everyone else.

_But… I am excepted_, I think.

_Am I? _I ask myself.

_Yes._

_Then…who?_

_You know who._

A deep blue fills my vision. I do know who.

"Gaara!"

I look up and see Naruto running towards me.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I sit up and look at him, tears still streaming down.

"Gaara, what happened to you?" He kneeled by my side, moving my hair from my face. His blue eyes look into mine. "Gaara? Gaara? Answer me, man!"

But I couldn't- I was too caught up in my sobs.

He wraps his arms around me and I start crying even harder into his shirt.

"Oh my god, Gaara- you're coming back with me." Naruto lifts me up, taking my bags too. He lets me cling to him as my feet drag on the ground.

The blonde didn't let me go, even when we arrived at his home. He insisted on staying with me as I cried, saying it was better than being alone. I tried to push him away at first, but I hadn't slept in so long and my body was gradually slowing down.

I wound up falling asleep on him after crying for God knows how long off and on. I couldn't remember how, exactly, or why I let the boy coax me into laying on his lap, but when I awoke, eyes puffy and dry, I heard his soft snoring above me and saw his left resting on my torso, the other holding a box of tissues.

His legs were stretched out under me, a pillow supporting my head on his thighs.

Gently, I pushed off him and sat up, rubbing the crust from my eyes. I had a terrible head ache.

I looked to his clock. It was almost three A.M. and I hadn't had anything to eat in such a long time my stomach throbbed. I tried to get out of the bed with minimal disturbance to Naruto- he only groaned and rolled over.

With further inspection of his room, I was that my bags were emptied, my things in his closet and my money on his dresser.

_I guess that solves one problem_, I think weakly.

* * *

UGGGHHHHHH! I feel terrible! But before I go, I just want to say that I am also working on about five other stories currently aside form this one (all of which I will out up here, in case anyone wants to check them out) and a new semester is starting and Im stressed, so i may or may not be updating in the next few weeks...

*sigh* I really hope this chapter isn't crap- please review and tell me what you think...


	12. Chapter 12

I sit in the kitchen alone, in silence, thinking about what I was to do now that I was not living with my family, but with a friend. At such a young age for that, I know this won't be able to go on for long, even if I could find a job and even with the six hundred for starters. I sigh and grab an apple from the fridge. It wasn't much, but I was still too tired to want to bother with anything else.

The only thing that accompanies me in the kitchen is the distant snoring from Naruto. It's rather comforting to be- it gives me something to focus on instead of my current situation.

I don't want to think about what I'm going to have to do now, but, I guess, the first thing I'll have to do is go to school. Being in advanced classes, I can't stand to miss another day.

So far, everything was going routine. I went to my chemistry class for more than an hour first, then advanced history. I have lunch now and, though I dread it, I buy myself something to eat before taking a seat at an empty table closest to the cafeteria exit.

I keep my eyes to myself, as always, just hoping that this time would be over quickly so I can just get back with-

"Gaara!"

-Naruto. I look up to see, not the blonde that could make this moment bearable, but my guidance counselor, Mrs. Lewis. She was smiling at me like we were close, which we weren't, and asked, though didn't wait for an answer, if she could sit down to talk.

"So, Gaara, how're you?"

I shrug- she's used to me not talking much.

"How's that support group of yours coming along? Do you still feel comfortable there? More importantly, how is your," she leans in to whisper secretively, "depression? Are you feeling any better?"

I shrug again. "Everything's normal."

Mrs. Lewis nods. "Why weren't you in school yesterday, Gaara?"

"I didn't want to come,' I tell her, hoping she'll leave.

She cocks her head. "Why is that? Is there, maybe, something bothering you. I don't know, like, maybe someone's messing you or making you feel uncomfortable or something like that. Huh?"

I roll my eyes then shake my head.

"Then why were you absent- it wasn't excused, Gaara and you've never been absent before." She started to pick with her food as she stared at me.

I am starting to grow weary of her company already. I tell her, "I ditched yes day with a friend."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh my God; _Gaara_, _ditching_? Oh my, that's not like you."

"How would you know what's like me," I ask under my breath. The sound is lost under all the other chatter around us.

"What friend did you ditch with, Gaara?"

I do not give her Naruto's name, trying to keep him out of trouble. "One from my support group."

"Oh. Why?"

"It was fro a group project we're doing," I lie. "I've been so busy with school, I haven't had time to work with him on it."

She smiled understandingly. "I know- you are in advanced placement classes. But, next time, maybe save that kind of stuff for the weekend, okay?"

I nod and she leaves me.

The remainder of my lunch is in solitude and I would have it no other way.

When the half-way bell sounded through the school, I left the wide area quickly, the first through the double doors as always, and journeyed to my next class.

I decided that I should take a psychology class-I needed credits and it was the only class available.

So far, the class has been vaguely interesting, but not enough for me to say it's my favorite. However, my teacher enjoys reminding the whole class about how I'm his favorite student. It makes no difference to me, however- whatever gets me out of class faster.

Before this class ends, my teacher, Mr. Umino, walks over to prevent me from leaving.

"Where were you yesterday, Gaara?"

"I couldn't make it," I tell him, glancing at the clock.

He looks me over and at once I can tell that he knows I'm lying. He doesn't pursue the truth though. "I worry about you, Gaara." He put his hands on my shoulders as the bell rang. "If you need to tell me something, I want you to know that I'm always here for you. I'm here before, after and during school, okay?" I nod. "Remember that, Gaara. I can tell you have a lot on your mind- it's not healthy to hold it all in."

I thanked him, knowing I wouldn't take up that offer any time soon, then left the class room. I had English now.

The English teacher, Mr. Hatake, had surprised the class by having a bit of a field trip to the library for an upcoming research project. We were hoarded to the library like children by the security guards- Mr. Hatake had already ditched us.

I arrived at the library first, wanting to pick the computers furthest away from everyone else. The computers off to the side, lined up on the wall in pairs, were mostly occupied. There was only one left and it was next to a computer that was taken by someone who was researching animal cruelty.

Sighing, I took the seat next to it and logged on. I know how the incompetent teacher likes to take his time arriving anywhere, so I decided to go online and look for any job openings in the area. I don't have much work experience, but I'm sure that I could get an entry level position- I have to start somewhere.

A few minutes into my search and the person on the computer next to me returns, speaking loudly to a friend.

"-load of bull, I tell ya', Shino! I didn't even do anything this time- I swear, she just loves to nag at me."

"Kiba, you were trying to let a stray dog into the kitchen through the emergency exit. You should be happy she didn't send you to discipline."

The wild boy rolls his eyes and puts his arms across his chest. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Not my fault I'm the only one here with some humanity left in 'em. That pup was starving."

His friend pats him on the shoulder. "Let's get back to the project."

"Well, we could if our other partner was here."

Shino looks around the library with Kiba. They were relatively quiet compared to before.

My attention went back to my job search. There was an opening at a local food mart for a bagger and another not far from Naruto's place at a clothing store for a cashier. Seeing as I would not mind either(but would rather be a cashier) I began filling out an online résumé.

Amid listing my personal information, I sensed that someone was behind me. I, of course, ignore the feeling and go about my business.

Then someone touches my shoulder.

I turn to them slowly, preparing myself for a confrontation.

* * *

Hello people! I'm alive and ready! I'm sorry if this isn't very good, but hey, at least I finally put Gaara in he has my schedule!(I'm not creative enough to make another one up).

So, is this worth some reivews? Is it any good?


	13. Chapter 13

However, when I see the person, all thoughts of battle leave m mind. It is Shikamaru, one of the students in my English class.

We aren't even acquaintances so I am curious as to why he's next to me. "Yes?" I question evenly.

He removes his hand from my shoulder. "Hey, Gaara, uh…well, I have a favor to ask you." I raise one of my light eyebrows at him. "It's nothing big, I just need a partner for this project and I was wondering if you would mind being paired with me." He stares at me with a blank expression.

Instead of being entirely rude to the other boy, like I normally would be, I tried to think of the best choice for me to make. Considering the fact that I was homeless(though I would be staying with the blonde, I didn't count that as my permanent home) and would be in need of help, I figured that I should try to strengthen my bonds with other people around me. That way, I will not have to go through this completely alone.

I sigh at myself for thinking of befriending someone so easily. It's not as though I've had enough experience with other people to know how they will react to my attempts and I believe that rejection will only make my situation seem worse.

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow at my sigh. "It's not like I'll be riding on your back- I can do my share of the work, it's just that," he sighs and looks over a plump boy and a blonde girl. "They're too annoying together. They drive me crazy sometimes, you know?"

"As a matter of fact I do," I say to him flatly.

He smirks back at me. "So, I'll take that as a yes." He pulls up one of the stools to take a seat next to me casually. He didn't seem as…uncomfortable as most were when it came to interacting with me. To the contrary, I felt like this was a very calming environment, regardless of the two sitting next to me that had resumed their noise-making since their partner found them.

His aura reflects mine in ways and I find this comforting.

Befriending Shikamaru suddenly seems more appealing to me. I begin wondering why as he starts making small talk with me.

It was harder to talk with him than with Naruto because Shikamaru was a "give and take" type; he would start off one thing and expect me to finish it, unlike the aforementioned blonde.

Already thanks to the brunette, I could feel myself losing tension that built up in a number of days. I am enjoying his company so much (or at least I believe that is the best way to describe my foreign emotions) that I barely notice Mr. Hatake enter the school library. He asked me to be quiet for a moment-though he was skeptical to whether it was _actually_ me speaking or not-while he explained what we were doing.

Class has ended only minutes ago but I am already leaving school, as usual. I walk at my own pace, through a "secret" pathway I like to take. Its isolated and hardly anyone ever treks here, making it very appealing to me.

Halfway through my normal walk to home, I realize that that place isn't my home any more.

Sighing, I turn around and journey back to school.

Naruto is standing by the entrance, chatting with his friends. When he sees me, he gestures for me to come over. I shake my head at him, trying to decline without drawing much attention.

The blonde, who is not one to take "no" as an answer, walks over to me.

"Gaara, come on. I want you to meet my friends," he says to me as he tugs at my arm.

At first I flinch at the touch, almost yanking myself away from his grasp, but I manage to resist my natural reflex. I am dragged behind the blonde to his friends.

"Hey guys, you know Gaara, right? Gaara, these are my friends Sai, Kiba, Sakura, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji and Ino." He points to everyone directly so I know who's who.

I greet them with nods of acknowledgment, which some return. The others choose to verbally greet me, like Shikamaru, who gives me an informal yo.

'So, Gaara, where'd you go so fast after class? I looked away for a moment and you were gone."

"I like to leave early," I tell him.

He nods. "I hear ya'. Gotta' beat the traffic." He shrugs. "Personally, I prefer to leave later. Still people, but not as much."

Naruto and the rest of his friends were watching me with amazement.

"You actually spoke," Ino says plainly, her eyebrows raised.

"I do have a mouth and vocal cords like everyone else- why would I _not _speak?" I ask the blonde girl smartly.

She was taken aback, which made the rest of the people laugh at her.

"You tell her, Gaara!" Kiba laughs, giving me a playful shove.

Sakura agreed. "Damn, Ino, he really got you."

Said girl rolled her eyes, recovering from her embarrassment quickly. "Whatever. I _still_ can't believe he spoke." Directed to me, she tells me, "you friends with Naruto?"

I nod and the blonde wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Pssh," he says, " we're besties, Ino. Get it right."

"Naruto, don't throw yourself on him," Sakura laughs.

Ino laughs too. "You're so desperate- hittin' on Gaara and he doesn't even know it."

The two girls laugh with each other while the other boys-mostly Kiba and Sai- teasingly make fun of Naruto by saying he had "wet dreams" about me. I didn't understand what peeing the bed had to do with me, but Naruto obviously was insulted by it and pulled me away again.

"Don't break him, Naruto," Kiba shouts after Naruto. The blonde responds by flipping him the bird, which only sets off the laughter behind us.

I had a lot of questions for my blonde companion now.

* * *

So, I finally got another chapter up here, albeit a little short. I have more testing this week in school, I'm super stressed and super depressed, so if this isn't any good, I'm very sorry, but I've been out of it- just know I tried, dammit T3T

_Reviews maybe?_


	14. Chapter 14

The blonde and I walk to his-our- home. He tells me about his day as I partially listen. Half of my mind was trying to figure out how to ask him about earlier.

I could tell that what they said was not good, but I could not understand half of their meanings. I hope Naruto can shed some light on those- and others I've been a bit curious about- when we're at his house.

The blonde had complications opening his front door, but, after a long struggle, we made it inside.

He immediately emptied his bag on the floor and plopped down on the long sofa. I frowned at his mess but didn't say anything as I took a seat across from him on the small love seat.

There was a long silence that dragged on. I usually appreciate silence, however right now, it only made way for my confusion to make itself more known. I kept trying to think of explanations on my own, with my lack of knowledge in that area, I drew only blanks.

I sigh heavily, causing Naruto to cast me a curious look. I was unsure of how to phrase my questions, therefore I remain silent.

The blonde raises an eyebrow and sits up to look at me. "What was that sigh for, Gaara?"

"I have something to ask you," I say slowly.

"Go on," he says slowly too, mocking me.

I look away from him momentarily to gather resolve. "Earlier, when we were with your friends… and they said those things…" I trail off. My face is heating up out of embarrassment; I'm not used to asking for clarification on anything.

"Which things?" Naruto tilts his head to better see me. "Be more specific, dude."

I retreat into silence.

"Hey!" He walks over to my side. "Come on, Gaara- don't be like that." After standing in front of me for a moment, he asked, "was it the whole me being desperate thing? Or the wet dreams?"

Slowly, I turn to look at him. His blue eyes are staring into mine, those deep blue eyes. They make me feel wired and I have to look away once more. I'm quiet, then answer with a timid, "yes."

Naruto sighs, the sighs I hear adults give kids when the child asks them questions they don't want to answer. He leans on the arm of my seat and takes another deep breath. "Okay, Gaara. It looks like I'm gonna' have to give you the birds and the bees talk."

"Birds and the bees," I repeat, showing my confusion.

"Yes. It's an old person way of saying…_sex talk_." I nod. He runs a hand through his hair. "Okay, so, uh…um…crap! I don't know where to begin!"

"Why was having a wet dream so bad?"

The blonde blushes. "Uh, okay. Well, Gaara, you see, a wet dream…uh, do you know _anything_ about them, actually?"

I frown at him. Of course I know about wet dreams- I too went through my share of training pants and dirty bed sheets. "Yes. When a child wets their pants. I just don't understand what that had to do with the situation."

"Okay, well, that's _one_ version of it. Um, uh…oh! Okay, so you know when you're having a really good dream and then-"

"I don't have good dreams," I tell him. "You know I rarely sleep and when I do, I have nightmares." I purse my lips.

The blonde groaned. "Yeah, yeah, but can you imagine if you were having that dream but you felt like it was really happening?"

I think for a moment. "I…suppose I could imagine if it would help," I say slowly.

"Okay, so, that's kind of what it is-" "But where does the 'wet' part come from?"

He blushes again. "We-well, the te-term 'wet' comes fr-from the, uh, the…" He took a steadying breath. "It refers to a specific type of dream-"

"What kind?" I say, aggravation growing inside me. He was trying to edge around the real meaning.

"It's when you have a sex dream and you come in your sleep!" He shouted finally. His sudden volume shocked me and I drew in a breath.

"A sex dream?" I repeat. Naruto nods. " Ah. They were implying you were a homosexual," I state. I am content with my new information.

Naruto, however, seems a little upset.

"What's wrong?"

He raises an eyebrow at me. "You...don't seem _phased_ by that at all."

"It doesn't matter to me whether you do or don't have dreams with me in them- besides, your friends were only kidding around." I stare at him, tilting my head. "Why should it bother me?"

Naruto chuckles. He smiles at me, his blue pools narrowing. "You really are something, Gaara."

My lips pull into a soft smile. It feels odd to smile after such a long time, but I can't say it didn't feel good.

That night, before I actually was captured by sleep, I asked Naruto if he had ever had a wet dream personally. He was reluctant to answer, but gave in eventually.

"Yeah," he had said. "It's kind of embarrassing to talk about though…but I know you're probably curious about it." Naruto blushed shyly. "Remember the pink haired girl from school- the one I was standing with after school? Well, I had the biggest crush on her in middle school and, well, it got to the point where I dreamed about it…and you know." "Was that your first one?"

"Yeah."

"How old were you?"

He thought for a second. "About 13-ish. Somewhere around then. My hormones were just kicking in and stuff."

I stared at him, probably making him feel uncomfortable. "Was it weird? The dream, I mean."

Naruto shrugged. "Kind of, when I woke up I was like 'what the fuck?' But then when I remembered what happened…well, I'll just say it wasn't bad and leave it at that."

We looked at each other. There was something I wanted to say to him before he feel asleep.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" He said, amused. "What else?"

"Do you think I could have one?"

The blonde sighed. "Yeah. Everyone has them- you just...you need something that, uh, y'know, gets you going."

I assumed that he meant aroused and nodded.

Again, we were silent and watching each other.

"Do you have any more of those dreams?"

"Damn, Gaara. I think this is the most I've ever heard you talk." He chuckled. "But yeah. I do some times…" I was surprised that his blush had lessened over time.

"What do you dream about?" That kicked his blush up a notch.

I realized that my questions were a bit personal, but the blonde offered to inform me of things of this matter and my curiosity was a powerful force.

He didn't answer me. Instead, he gave an exaggerated yawn. "Ah, look at the time! I think I should be hittin' the sack now. I'll see you in the morning, okay? Goodnight, Gaara!"

The blonde laid down on his bed room floor, snuggling up into his "bed". I followed his lead and laid down in his bed. I wrapped myself up to coax my body to sleep, but I knew there was a big chance of failure.

* * *

I know this chapter ends kinda' suck-y, but, eh, it is a better ending than I originally had. I think it's cute…I dunno. What do you think? (reviews?)

Also, I typed this up with my 9 month nephew in my lap- he kept trying to type things up with me! He was soooo cute! (you didn't need to know that at all…:])


	15. Chapter 15

Now, I still lay on my side. I'm staring at the wall and listening to my companion's breathing.

His constant snoring is lulling me into a false state of rest that is both comforting and numbing. However, I am pulled out of my peace by an interruption in Naruto's rhythm.

The blonde's snores went from smooth breaths to irregular pants. I could hear him moving around in his sheets.

I listen for a moment before rolling over to examine the boy.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" I ask him. I find his physical state odd and intriguing.

Naruto's face is flushed, sweat glistening on his forehead. He had his facial features draw into an expression I have never seen before. Brows drawn, mouth hanging open, lips trembling, eyes squeezed shut and muscles twitching.

I watch him with great interest as his pants turn into moans and his body goes from tossing to thrashing. "Naruto?" I ask him again.

At the sound of my voice, the boy let out a sigh-not a normal one, that signals someone tires of something or finds something redundant, but a drawn out, long, shaky sigh.

I raise an eyebrow at him. What was going on? What did this all mean?

"_Gaara_…," he breaths out.

I don't know why exactly- maybe it was the way he said my name like that, maybe it was the fact that I was so curious about what was going on or maybe it was just the fact that I secretly want to be with my friend (did I just think that?)- but I feel compelled to reach out and…_touch _the blonde boy on the floor.

I lean over the side of the bed at first to catch a better look at Naruto. Though darkness surrounded us, I could see him as if it was still light out. The closer I got, the more vivid his sounds became, the more curious I became.

I can feel his heavy breathing on my cheek now. The proximity of the blonde makes my skin tingle. In a weird way, I kind of like it. I get closer and reach my fingers out to touch Naruto's tan cheek. Just imagining the feel of his skin under mine sends shivers up my spine.

However, before I can touch him, gravity grabs hold of my body and I tumble forward, right between the blonde and the bed.

Naruto turns into me at the sound and takes hold of my shoulders.

"_Gaara_," he moans into my ear. His grip tightens on my shirt. He groans loudly. "_Yes_."

My eyes grow wide. Why is he talking like that? 'Yes' what? I go quiet- I don't know what to do. I wanted to touch him before but now, since we're so close, I lose my drive and just watch him, silently.

He moans my name more. I feel him rub against me now- he had what I thought was an erection. That was one of the few things I actually learned about from Kankuro during puberty. I was no longer confused. I know what is going on with my friend.

Naruto is having a wet dream. And I am somehow involved in it. Actually, I think, judging by the way he's saying my name, I must be the reason for it.

Embarrassment fills my mind. I don't know how to react to this.

I can feel a slight wetness forming where he rubs against my thigh- I'm regretting my decision to sleep in boxer.

Slowly, I look down, past my chest and see that Naruto is indeed "hard" and is, apparently, relieving it on my thigh.

"_Oh, Gaara_," he moans into my ear. His hand clutches my shirt harder and his hips buck forward. "_More…Gaara…more_!"

"More of what?" I finally ask, though it was only a whisper.

Naruto's body shudders when he hears my voice. "_Do it harder, Gaara_."

His breath tickles my neck. _Am I getting excited by this_? I ask myself. I would rather not answer an obvious question, however. I ignore my conscience and focus on Naruto.

Still looking down, I contemplate what to do. Seeing as he is humping my thigh and told me "harder" I rub back against his erected flesh. "_Like this, Naruto_?" I whisper back. I'm shocked that I'm breathless.

He moans into my ear again, setting a fire off in my body. His breath hitches as I rub back again as he thrust his hips forward.

I tentatively reach out to stroke his warm cheek. Naruto leans into my hand and nestles into it, sighing at the touch. "_Touch me more, Gaara_," he tells me.

Once again, I wonder if the blonde really was sleeping or not. His hand reaches up and molds around mine. I call his name softly- it was more like a soft moan though. That little sound sent a spasm through Naruto's body. Seeing him like this sent something off inside me-like it broke down a wall inside me.

Hearing him say my name like that brought forth a thing I have never felt before.

"_You like this, don't you?" _I ask him as I rub against his erection. He nods quickly. I press against him again. "_Tell me you like it, Naruto_," I demand.

"_Oh…I-I-… I like it…I like it, Gaara_," Naruto says lazily. He tosses his head back and we both move into each other. "_Gaara…Gaara…" _

I even begin moaning. The sound is not as appealing as Naruto's. "_Say my name_," I order him. "_Say it again, Naruto_."

Naruto did as directed, getting louder and pressing harder. He jerked his whole body back and, in the process rolled onto his back. His grip on my shoulder was strong enough to pull me with him.

I am over his body now, unsure of myself. It was different being next to him and being over him- when we were side by side, at least I felt more free.

I lean on my elbows above the blonde and stare at his face.

"_Don't stop_," he tells me as he pushes his hips forward, grinding against mine.

I gasp at the feeling. This is all getting to be too much- too much feeling, too much confusion, too much pleasure. It is overwhelming.

Naruto says my name again, pleading for me to assist him. His pleas reach me through my now hazy state and I follow his ministrations. He got lazy in the middle of it and decided to let me do all the work.

I move against his lower body erratically, both of us moaning at the contact.

Naruto grips my shirt harder but his grip slips as another spasm set him off. "_Gaara, I'm close…so close_…"

I deduced that by "close", the boy writhing under me was referring to his orgasm. Though I am not very educated on this kind of thing, I think I am too.

Our breathes pick up and I move harder. Naruto's hands let go of my sleeve and his mouth opens slowly. I thought he was going to scream until his breath hitched. His hot(a/n; not hot hot, but warm hot, so you know) body was twitching beneath me and there was a bigger wet spot forming between us.

I stop everything to take in his expression. Is this what an orgasm looks like? I wonder if I will look like this if I ever have one. I find his face- everything about him, actually- to be physically appealing to me, so I keep staring.

When he started to breath again, he was panting. "_Gaara_…" he kept calling. He snuggles into my neck.

Naruto leans up to my ear to whisper something. "_I love you, Gaara_." He places a soft kiss on my cheek.

I don't know what happened, but my body starts to spasm and jerk, my muscles twitching. My eyes roll back into my head and two things pass through my mind.

One more so than the other.

Naruto _loves_ me?

The other only a distant realization.

Did _I_ just have _an orgasm_?

* * *

_Ha! I bet you all didn't see that coming! What a big jump in their relationship!...what should I do now? Reviews? Opinions?_

_(Me and my nephew were blowing raspberries while writing this- he just learned how to do it! He spit all in my face!)_


	16. Chapter 16

I fall unconscious momentarily on the floor next to Naruto.

When my eyes roll back into place, I look over to the blond who was peacefully sleeping once again. He turns to me and attempts grabbing my torso.

I immediately scramble away from him. I don't fell so great any more.

Nausea overcomes me and I dash to the bathroom.

I heave over the toilet, though little comes up.

"Oh, God," I whisper, covering my mouth and holding my stomach. "_Oh God_," I retch once more before rinsing my mouth.

_How could he say that? As if things weren't bad enough- he loves me?_

The words didn't make sense to me, coming from anyone's mouth, be they my siblings, my uncle or my friend.

I drag myself to the sofa and lay down, my whole body suddenly weighing a ton.

_There is only one way to fix this_, I think drowsily.

The more distance between us, the better.

It's always been better that way.

A Week Later

Naruto and I are driven to the group meeting by Diana. She had a number of questions as to why I was staying with the blond instead of my house and why there was no adult there to watch us.

I explained to her(lied) that I was having a sleep over at Naruto's for a while because my father was "making renovations" to the house. To make the story more believable, he sent Kankuro and Temari away also then ransacked my room (which I know he took pleasure in).

Diana believed the lie and never brought the topic up again. Instead, she asked Naruto. Why his guardian- his grandfather who was a freelance writer, was the only family member able to take care of him- was not present for the past month and a half.

Naruto, a skilled liar, said that his grandfather really was inside, just passed out in his bedroom. He was exhausted from having to clean up the mess of two teenage boys and the stress from having to meet his deadlines.

She took that too. She told Naruto that she had to talk to him immediately. The blond said that he would tell him.

At the meeting, Naruto takes his normal seat with everyone and I take mine by the window behind Goth Chick.

I gaze through the glass, vaguely listening to the group leader ask about our projects.

He asks Naruto first. "So, Mister Naruto, would you like to tell the group how your project is going?" Before Naruto could answer. The man stopped him. "Wait a second. Mister Gaara, would you like to join your partner?"

Everyone turns to stare at me. For a moment I ignore them. Then I turn sharply, making them all jump as I made my way to Naruto.

I stand next to him awkwardly. All eyes were on me and I didn't like it.

"Now that both of you are here, you can tell the whole group how you guys have been doing," he says and I feel the smugness in his voice.

"Yeah," Naruto answers. He's smiling as much as always though I know that he's noticed my distance. "Since we started hanging out, me and Gaara are really cool. I mean, he doesn't talk much, but I like his company." He looks to me and I see his happy demeanor fade away to reveal a painful expression. "But I can't speak for both of us."

"So true, Naruto. Gaara?"

I stare into Naruto's captivating eyes before responding. "Naruto and I are… good friends. He has helped me with many things and has accepted me and my problems better than anyone else I've ever known. I would be lying if I said we were anything less than best friends," I say to Naruto rather than the group.

The group leader is speechless. "Wow…good job, boys. I'm very proud of you two, especially you, Gaara. I've never heard you talk that much. You may take your seat."

I move to go back to my chair. I hear Naruto following me.

When we are both in front of my seat, I confront the boy for the first time in a week. "What do you want? Your seat is over there, Naruto."

The blond smiles. "I'm glad we're still friends. You were giving me the cold shoulder but I didn't know why. I thought you didn't like me any more." He laughs softly.

"I never said that," I tell him.

"With stuff like that, you don't really have to."

I look away from his overbearing eyes. They're watching me so intensely. "I only wanted some space."

"I could tell. But why?"

My face heats up. I don't answer.

The blond gasps. "Oh my god." He whispers close to my face, "did you have a wet dream? Is that why? I mean we were talking about it and all-"

"No," I whisper back louder. "You had one."

He raises an eyebrow. "Really?" He shrugs. "Damn, that's embarrassing. Oh well, what can you do, you know? Anyway, what does that have to do with you needing distance?"

"I…I was awake when you were having it." I frown. Just talking about it- just thinking about what Naruto said- made me uneasy. "Never mind. This conversation is best left for later."

The boy points a finger at me. "Better not forget."

Inside Naruto's house after the meeting, I decide a hot shower would lessen the tension I feel. The blond began making us some food for dinner-not ramen, surprisingly but some type of rice and vegetable stir-fry.

The shower does indeed help clear my mind and I return to the blond at the table, seated across from him.

"How was the shower?" He asks me as I sit.

I shrug. "Warm and wet, as most are."

There was a silence. We both sat, eating.

"So, are you gonna tell me peacefully, or am I gonna have to work it out of you?"

After taking another bite, I answer him. "I will tell you," I say simply.

The blond stares at me. "Oka~y. When?"

I look thoughtfully at the broccoli left on my plate. "I hate broccoli," I mumble to myself, trying not to think too hard about what the blond wants to hear.

"Gaara!" He shouts. "Get on with it, man!"

I sigh. "When you were having the dream, I was awake-"

"Yeah, you said that," he says, slightly blushing.

"Well, I heard you making strange noises and decided to investigate your situation." I can't speak about the rest- the whole thing is too embarrassing as is. "But when you were…_finished_, you…you said something very unexpected."

He blushes harder. "Wha-what did I say exactly that was unexpected?"

I clear my throat and turn away from his face, in fear of him seeing my blush as well. "You said that you_…loved me_," I whisper.

"That I _chug pee_? What'd you say? Speak up, Gaara!"

"You said you loved me!" I shouted standing up abruptly out of the sudden anger. The sudden elevation in height knocked off my balance and I fall to my side.

"Gaara!" Naruto runs to me and helps me up. As though I weren't pathetic enough. "Are you okay?" I shake my head slightly, only for politeness sake- Naruto was still my host therefore he still deserved my respect, no matter how much I wished I could brush him off.

"I said I loved you? That's what made you so upset?" The blond asked me after I was balanced once more. "I'm sorry that bothered you so much- I didn't know you were such a…_homophobe._ "

I stare at Naruto. "I am not homophobic, Naruto." I continue to stare at he blond in front of me because he assumes homophobia is the reason I'm upset, not merely the fact that those words were addressed to me.

"Then…you're stressed because I said it…?" I nod slightly, watching his reaction. "Well, I'm sorry, Gaara…but, I'm not taking it back."

* * *

_I know I was gone for a while and left off at a climax(pun TOTALLY intended), but I'm back! I was secretly working on this in school(writing it on paper) but this part seemed delicate and I couldn't figure out how to do it, and yet...I just finished at 6:45 a.m. I'm sorry that I can't explain my absence with anything more- I have a complicated psyche._

_So, enjoy it? Review maybe?_

_-I spell checked my sotry and I had some pretty bad grammer in this one! I'm sorry!..and yet, the spell check here(on ff) said I spelled homophobe wrong..._


	17. Chapter 17

"_Well, I'm sorry, Gaara, but…I'm not taking it back." _

After telling me that, Naruto excused himself last night and left the house. I didn't follow.

Insomnia keeps me up until late. Naruto still hasn't returned.

I sigh and roll over on my side, facing his window.

"_I love you, Gaara."_

"_-but… I'm not taking it back."_

I grunt at the words that have been replaying over and over in my mind, ringing in my ears.

_Whys is this bothering me so much? What does it matter whether or not he said he loves me_? I spring out of bed and begin pacing furiously. _Kankuro and Temari said the exact same thing!_

_But this is Naruto_- I thought against myself.

_So what? He's just a kid!_

_No, he's your friend and the only person who's sheltering you. _

_That doesn't matter- when we're out of the group, I know he'll just leave me like everyone else._

_Don't be so pathetic!_

_It's what always happens_…

You don't know that- he might be different.

I know-

"Shut up!" I shout out loud. The internal debate has made me more confused and agitated than before. My hand is clawing at my chest but it doesn't hurt much. The pain is a good distraction from everything.

My left hand claws and my right reaches up to tug at my hair, to lesson the stress.

I begin swearing at nothing out of anger, partially because of the absence of Naruto's calming presence, partially because of the confusion he caused and the rest because of my anger.

"Why why why why why?" I demand. I fume silently, waiting for an answer. "Fuck!" I swear loudly when I don't get one and slam my fist against the wall.

I look to the clock resting on the dresser. It was already 11:09 and the blonde still wasn't in.

I flop back down on the bed, letting out a frustrated groan. If Naruto didn't come back soon, I'll go after him.

It's not like there's anything to really worry about with him since he did go out until ungodly hours to clear his head.

But it was my fault; therefore I should set the situation straight and tell him-

"Tell him," I mumble softly. "Tell him what?"

_That I don't really mind his confession, that it actually makes me happy to hear it?_

I grunt loudly once again. _Why? How does he always manage to make me so crazy with everything he does? Is it humanly possible to change someone so much in such a small amount of time_?

Naruto's face flashes behind my closed eyes. His wide blue eyes bright with joy, his white teeth completely exposed in his big, goofy grin and his identical scars placed precisely on each cheek, constant reminders of his hardships.

Th blonde's whole self was less human than some sort of other worldly being- an angle even.

My angel, I think possessively. He did, after all, find me when I was alone and help me when I was cast aside…

After a moment of silence, I pick up my jacket, throw on my black sweat pants and leave the house.

It's cold outside but not cold enough to bother. The silence is calming and advocates my thoughts- it isn't' easy for me to speak honestly to others without possibly insulting them.

The first place I go in search of Naruto is his park,

However, it's empty, save for some nocturnal animals and myself. I move on, past the park and into a forested area. Most people would fear going anywhere alone late a t night, but I lack the sense of self perseverance so I march on through the dense darkness.

"Naruto?" I call lightly. "Where are you?"

Of course, no one answer and I try once again. And again. And again.

I'm so deep in the forest that I can't see the path I took in.

I look around for some sign that any human life had been by here, though I hope that it won't be anyone dangerous.

"Naruto!" I almost scream. I am growing weary of this place.

When I call for him the next time, however, I hear a soft noise in response.

I walk in the direction where it came from, still calling his name.

The noise becomes more distinguishable the closer I get. At first, I hear only my name but then I hear crying for help and sobs.

My pace quickens until I reach the very source of noise- a battered and brutalized Naruto.

I rush to his side, a feeling of deep concern monopolizing my mind. "Naruto, who did this to you?"

His red swollen eyes blinked slowly, letting tears run down his bruised cheek. "_Ga-Gaara…just take me h-home…please_."

With barely a second thought, I lift him in the air in my arms and walk to where I hope the path was.

Naruto didn't talk to me until we got safely inside his house.

I set him down gently on his bed then leave him monetarily to get his bandages from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

When I return, he's lying on his side, in fetal position, crying to himself.

Instead of even trying to cease his tears and chance saying the wrong thing, I hold him protectively and let him cry into my chest, as he did me

He was relatively calm in less than an hour, though he still held onto me.

I wait a minute before speaking quietly. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah," Naruto says, voice coarse.

"May I tend to your wounds now?" I look down on him, in my arms, defenseless.

He nods and I lay him back softly. I disinfect the cuts on his face with peroxide then tenderly place bandages on them. We remain silent for only a moment.

Naruto lets out a weak chuckle. "This is weird," he tells me.

"What is?"

"Getting taken care of like this." The blonde smiles. "Weird, but… nice."

Our eyes meet and we stay dead locked- it feels as though everything around us just froze.

"Naruto, about earlier…" His smile falters. "I thought on what you said and… honestly, I don't mind." I blush. "Actually, I am enlightened by it."

Naruto laughs sweetly. "Seriously?" I nod and his smile widens. "You don't know how happy that makes me."

The blonde starts crying once more, this time laughing as he did. I cock my head at him- he was just full of surprises. "You're happy, but you're crying," I state. I smile slightly at him. "You're an odd one, Naruto."

He sniffs and wipes his nose. "You have a lot of nerve, Gaara."

Peaceful silence falls over us as usual. I like this feeling of being loved, not like with my uncle or Kankuro and Temari- the boy isn't inclined to because of blood, he choose to because he must truly must like me.

A warmth settled in my stomach.

And I must truly like him too.

* * *

_Hell yeah! I finished finally! Boy, has my life had me swinging- what about you guys? Schools winding down and the final count down begins! YES! LIFE IS KINDA GOOD! :]( Im out of my depressive slump and am very happy)_


	18. Chapter 18

"So, Gaara, do you like me too?" Naruto asks playfully, gabbing me in the side.

I feel another blush creep up on my cheek and choose to go put the bandages back up instead of answering.

The blonde shouts after me, "hey, don't leave me here- answer the question, Gaara!" After grumbling for a moment, I hear Naruto sigh and lay down in under the covers.

Walking past the mirror, I see my reflection. I didn't recognize it at first but the red hair and dark circle gave me away. There is a lively expression on my usually dead face, my cheeks tinted pink instead of plain pale. I am smirking slightly and the sight surprises me so much it drops.

I slowly put up the bandages, listening to the blonde start to snore.

Thinking back to what Naruto looked like almost an hour ago, deep, fiery rage filled me. My skin tingles, my throat burns and my hands clench tightly in fists.

I didn't know who did that to Naruto, but if my fists don't make contact with someone's face, I might literally explode.

The alarm clock went off at 6:00 am- I woke up at 5:15 after sleeping for only 15 minutes. However, since Naruto was laying next to me on the bed, I don't move until then.

"Naruto," I say to him quietly. "It's time to get up."

Naruto groans. "No…"he responds. He turns slightly to me. "I don't think I can move."

I look pitifully at the blonde. There is an urge to touch him, to comfort him, but there's something stopping me. Something inside of me dreads what might happen, if Naruto rejects me or if he feels as though I may be leading him on. I couldn't put myself in that situation.

"Do you want to stay home, then?"

Naruto makes a weird, exasperated noise. "Could you stay with me?" His blue eyes stare at me. "I don't think I can take care of myself alone."

My eyes go between Naruto and the room door. I normally have perfect attendance in school but the fact that I cold help the blonde that's helped me so much made me want to stay.

I mock contemplation for fun (which was queer for me) just to pull Naruto's leg.

"Hm, I don't know, Naruto. "I touch my chin gingerly. "That would be a lot of work."

"Oh," Naruto says defensively. " I understand…"

"Yes, it would be too much trouble for me, I'd much rather leave you alone, injured, to fend for yourself." I stay quiet to attract my friend's attention. He looks at me again and I smirk. "You would have believed me so easily."

Naruto pouts. "I'm injured- you can't toy with my emotions, jerk."

"I was only kidding." I didn't realize how quickly my tone went soft. "Have I denied you anything else? You're housing me so it's the least I can do."

The blonde smirks back at me now. "So…you do like me, then?"

I roll my eyes without answering. "You're hurt, Naruto- you should be resting." With that I push him down softly. The feel of his skin touching mine brings me mixture of joy and content.

I can live like this.

Naruto slept well into the day, not stirring until almost 4.

I made breakfast for the tow of us- simple pancakes and eggs. he ate quickly, hardly tasting it I bet.

"Oh, man, I was so starved. Thanks, Gaara- getting' the shit knocked outta' me made me hungrier than I thought."

Sitting on the floor, I halt all activity. "Naruto," I say slowly.

He jolts at my tone. "Y-yeah? What'd I do?"

"You never told me."

"T-told you wh-what, Gaara?" The blonde asks guiltily.

"Who did this to you"

Naruto chuckles nervously. "Really? Must've slipped my mind…"

He looks around the room for an excuse to change the subject. "Naruto, tell me. Now."

"Gaara…you wouldn't believe me," the blonde says with finality.

My eyes narrow at his challenge. "Try me."

I see those angelic eyes grow moist, that pair of lips begin to quiver…

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I walked out of my house, calm and cool- I didn't want to lose my cool in front of Gaara._

_But as soon as I was down the street, I had to stop. I sit on the sidewalk, head in hands. My throat stung and my cheeks burned with embarrassment. _

_That's not the way it was suppose to happen! That's not how I wanted it to happen! I was gonna wait until I knew Gaara had feelings for me too! I wanted to take my time with him, unlike with Sasuke and Sakura but I…I fucking told him in my sleep!_

_I pounded my fist on my head, groaning about how much of an idiot I was._

_Then, two people came up to me. They weren't all that bigger than me and one was a girl, but I still thought they looked dangerous._

_They didn't bother to introduce themselves, they only told me I was in their way. I told them to move if I was bothering them until I realized that they just wanted a fight._

_But I couldn't do it. I couldn't fight any more- I felt like my life was so full of pain and loneliness that there's no reason to fight it._

_Surprisingly, the girl hit me first- she hit pretty hard, too, like she had been just waiting for this. The guy called her Karin and told her to lay off, but she didn't- she told him to back off or else. She pulled a knife out of her bra, an army knife, and used it to threaten the guy, Suigetsu, then me._

_At first, she only teased me with it, trailing it down my skin. Suigetsu provoked her to cut me and make me bleed- he said that this was why some guy like him more than her._

_He sliced me good multiple times, before Suigetsu pushed her away, saying it was his turn._

_I thought he was going to attack me even harder than his female counterpart. The man, instead, reached into the bag on his back and pulled out a water bottle._

_At this time, I was slipping in and out of reality. I wasn't even sure I was there or not- everything seemed like a dream. _

_He took a sip of the liquid then dumped the rest on me. It was lemonade and it burned the fresh wounds that were just put on me. I tried hard not to cry as the juice ran in the cuts and open wounds._

_Suigetsu snickered and Karen kicked me._

_Before Suigetsu could do more, they heard someone coming-the guy they were talking about before. I knew who it was by the footsteps and the distant sound of their voice. I was surprised that even after all this time, I still recognized him._

_Sasuke._

_The two dragged me into the forest to try hiding me. They were too slow, though. Sasuke had already caught up with them._

_He was surprised to see me, I guess, but not to see the wounds. The first thing he did was slap them both. They didn't fight back._

_Sasuke cursed at them until he was blue in the face. And when he was done, he told them to leave then turned to me. His face was drawn and I could tell that, even in the dark, he didn't change much over the years-still ghostly pale, hair in the same familiar style, eyes still hard._

_He said, " Naruto, I'm so sorry." And left._

_I cried and cried and cried for I don't know how long. _

_Then I heard someone calling my name. There was only one person who would do that…_

_I called for help and, not long after, he showed up…_

* * *

Wow. I didn't realize I had this much done... If I did, I would've had it up sooner. So, what'd ya' think? Good?

Also, SHOUT OUT TO HYPERWIWI! Thanks to you, I figured out the whole plot for, oh, the next couple of chapters -You're awesome~;D


	19. Chapter 19

The blonde sits quietly for once, just staring at me.

I don't know the best to react at the moment. The only thing I feel is the urge to possibly kill someone, or some_ones._

Those two, Suigetsu and Karen, beat him for nothing other than petty jealousy. I try calming myself before speaking. "So, Sasuke's back and his friends want to kill you," I state. A bit of jealousy flits in me too. "Do you still like him?"

Naruto smiles softly at me. "No way. I already told you I like you." He reaches a hand to hold mine tightly. "I mean, I used to think I was madly in love with Sasuke and Sakura, but you see how that ended. And you know…I like you a lot more than I liked them."

I blush. I want to squeeze his hand back, but there's still that lingering feeling left in me, stopping me and setting my mind against it.

The blonde doesn't seem to care that I didn't return the display affection. He sighs contently. "I've never been able to dot his with before, with the person I actually like, I mean." He smiles at me. "I really wanted to do this for a while."

I nod. "This is…nice," I say unsurely. His smile warms me and I loosely flex my hand around his. When I do, I blush and look away, causing him to laugh. "Stop that- what is there to be laughing about?"

"You," he says between chuckles. "You're so cute!"

I pull my hand from his. "I am _not_ cute!"

That only makes him laugh harder. "Yes you are- wait, come back here, Gaara! I'll stop, I'll stop!"

Though he was still laughing, I turn back to him from the door and sit on the bed. "What do you want?"

Naruto smirks mischievously then pulls my short to reel me in. He quickly presses his mouth to mine for a kiss.

I'm too stunned to move, so I freeze against his lips.

Naruto pulls away after a moment, eyes lidded. H looks for my reaction.

"That was my first kiss," I tell him. It was all I could think to say.

"Did you like it?"

I smirk at him. "I can't tell. I think I need another."

The blonde smirked back. "You're smooth," he says and kisses me again.

Naruto and I were unofficially dating for a month before coming out into the open with our relationship. His friends weren't surprised with it and supported us both. The other majority of the school wasn't too happy with an open homosexual couple. The rest of the support group members were beyond shocked and, had we been outside of the room, they would have had a number of things to say about it.

I don't particularly care for the opinions of others, however, Naruto is more sensitive than I. He grew shy under the eyes of a crowd and, on occasion, would deliberately drag me off somewhere to hide.

I don't mind if he's sensitive to what they think and say, but it would be nice if they could give us space to be _happy_. Naruto deserves that much for once in his life.

I am walking with Naruto down the hallway to my last class of the day. His was in the next wing, so he asked if he could drop me off and, of course, I agreed.

"So, Gaara, I think it's about time we go out on a date- a _real_ date."

I nod slightly. "If you wish."

"Not with that attitude- you have to want it too!"

"It doesn't matter to me either way."

He pouts. "You should! You should want to go out with the person you're dating."

"But we go out everyday anyway. What would be the difference?"

"I don't know, but there is one! A big one!" Naruto tugs my arm down. "Come on~," he whines. His laugh is contagious and I chuckle with him.

Suddenly, the group of upperclassmen walking slowly in front of us stops and turns to confront us.

"Yo, keep your lovely-dovey queer asses down, okay? I'm tryin' to get to fuckin class without barfing!"

I glare at the one talking. "Then keep walking- you'll get there faster," I tell him.

"You steppin up to me, bro?"

"I'm not trying to step anywhere but to my next class. Now, if you'll excuse us." I pull Naruto to the side of the crowd. I could feel his discomfort in the situation- the blonde could take a lot of things, but when it came to our love life, he had little nerve.

They block our way, and all the others' behind us, who groan in frustration. The teachers do nothing but stare.

"Look here, man, I'm not gonna let you try and get big with me then pussy out. That's disrespect and I dun take no disrespect, aight? Now, we either gonna fight or you gonna beg me not to kick yo' ass."

"I beg no one," I hiss and make another move to get around him. "If you don't move, then I'll _make_ you."

The men in front of me laugh and I feel my temperature begin to boil. I let go of Naruto's hand and move it towards the man's collar. I yank the six foot, one hundred eighty pound body to my level. I simply look him in the eyes, like an animal.

There is a slight smugness that fills me- the tenderness I have recently acquired for Naruto did not make me lose the fierceness I have for most others.

Then there was a hand on my shoulder. I look, expecting to see Naruto, but instead seeing Shikamaru.

"Don't do anything you're gonna regret," he tells me quietly.

I look to the upperclassmen and see that they all look like they are going to pounce me. I release the guy's collar slowly and he immediately retakes his stance before me, smirking smugly.

"Look at this," he says to his friends. "The little fag can't even fight."

Someone stepped up from behind Shikamaru, the girl with tow buns in her hair, Ten Ten. "Hey, lay off of Gaara and Naruto. Just because you don't think your equipment is big enough for your girlfriend doesn't mean you have to go and mess with them!"

The man grunts at her, his face going red. "Man, fuck you, ugly ass bitch!"

"You really wish," Neji says from behind her.

"Another faggot here! Man, this school is gay."

There is suddenly a group of Naruto's friends behind me.

"If this school is gay, what does that make you?"

"If it's so gay, leave then!"

"What's wrong with it being gay, huh?"

"We don't need any homophobes here, you douche!"

Naruto's grip on my hand tightens. He's looking in awe around us, at all the people defending us.

I feel yet another feeling in my chest, not towards Naruto, but the people he calls friend-the ones I call friend.

* * *

_IM ALIVE AGAIN! HAPPY DAY! Guess who's back? Back again! Lynda's back- tell a friend!_

_(lol I luv eminem)_

_Anyway, my dad took away my computer privileges and I lost the pages I wrote up like twenty times, so I had to rewrite it over and over! Even if I did have the computer, though, I was in a major slump, but emerged victorious (and found out something super awesome about myself~ you should check my new profile~)!_

_PS the link for me to reply to your reviews is expired and I don't think I can respond through the site manually, so, I'm sorry, you guys know I always respond any other time. If anyone knows how to, though, tell me and you'll be my bestie…anyone?anyone?…okay…I'll owe ya one then?_


	20. Chapter 20

"Don't forget, guys, you all have to start studying for finals! The school year's already almost halfway over, so you're all gonna' have to keep me company after you leave," Mr. Hatake says to us as the bell rings and students begins to leave.

I walk slower than usual today, speaking with Shikamaru of his plans for his life- he didn't want anything fancy, just a good job, nice place, and a pretty lady to come home to.

"So, what are you gonna' do when you get out of here, huh?"

Before I can answer, I am being pulled back by my collar. I turn to see who is doing it and see none other than Mr. Hatake, he scarf covering his mouth, but a smile obviously on his face. "May I speak with you alone for a moment, Gaara?"

I look to Shikamaru, who nods understandingly then waves and leaves the room.

"What is it, Mr. Hatake?" I ask. What could he possibly need to talk to me about in private?

The smile never leaves his voice as he speaks. "I've noticed that you and Naruto have become very…close," he began.

I nod slowly. "Yes…"

"And I believe he truly likes you."

"I believe this also."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Good, that means we're both on the same page here. Now, I just wanted to tell you that if you think that you can toy with him until you get bored, then you're sadly mistaken." His eyes stare at me with such intensity I have to turn away. "That boy has been through so much in his life and the last thing he needs is his heart ripped out again."

"I know," I say quietly.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "You do?"

I don't answer, as I do when I must repeat myself. "I won't hurt Naruto, Mr. Hatake. I know what he's been through and I know the pain of losing someone you love. Believe me, I will never harm him."

Mr. Hatake is silent for a moment, and then his smile sounds again. "I do believe you, Gaara. I was kinda just testing you, trying to see how you would react. And I have to say, I'm pretty impressed." He pushes me towards the door. "You can go now, Gaara. I have to hurry home now!"

I look at him for a moment before turning and leaving. I see a bundle of blonde spikes peeking around a corner. I immediately recognize it as Naruto and head down the hall towards him.

I am slightly anxious to see the blonde- I got an idea from Shikamaru for our first "date" that I want him to hear. Shikamaru told me in class that we should go place both of us are comfortable. I didn't want to be surrounded by people and it had to be some place Naruto would enjoy, something that held great interest to him. Shikamaru asked me what Naruto liked and I told him that he had told me that he did enjoy history, so maybe a museum would be a good place, early evening.

_I like it, so I think Naruto will also, but I need to know if he will or not_, I think approaching him.

But I hear someone else's voice with his. I slow, though I don't completely stop. Instead I listen.

"-what your friends did to me?"

"I apologized and they were severely punished for that. I'm so sorry they hurt you, Naruto," the other person says passionately.

I hear something hit and someone suck in air in pain. I know it wasn't Naruto because immediately after he speaks. "What do you think you're doing?" I could hear the anger in his voice. "You think after all this time you can just come back here and put the moves on me? Don't touch me!"

Clothing fabric shifts. "But, Naruto…I thought you…liked me?"

"Yeah, three years ago, before you left me out in the rain to die!" Another set of steps.

"I was stupid for that-," the person admits.

"You're stupid for thinking I would just let you have me," Naruto says over him.

"-but I realized something when I left…I liked you too. And I never stopped, even after all this time." Naruto mumbles something in response that I don't quite catch. "So...is there…someone else…you like now?"

I strain to hear his answer. There is the distant sound of students going to clubs or leaving late for home drowning the sound.

"_No…no, there isn't anyone I like_."

My heart sinks to the lowest pit of my stomach and then rips at his words. I feel dizzy, like I wasn't in my body, just watching through its eyes. The whole school is a blur to me and I sway in the middle of the hall, trying not to fall.

I wobbled to the bathroom in time to nearly knock my head on the sinks. I groan lowly, glaring at myself in the mirror.

My eyes were red, tears threatening to roll down my cheeks. I feel angry…angry and betrayed.

I knew this would happen.

I knew that if I grew close enough to him, it would only lead to more pain.

My anger grows more and more until it's all I can think about.

I stare at myself, see the anger in my face as clearly as the sky. My fist flexes on the sink and I stick my nails in the soft skin of my palm. But that's not enough to calm me down.

My hand pulls back and thrust forward quickly, so quickly I barely have to recognize the dull throbbing of my knuckles and the blood running down both the mirror and my flesh.

There was a spider web of cracks in the mirror, making way for the blood to flow.

I stare at my blood. It drips into the sink rhythmically, creating puddles in the drain. As the flow slows, I realize something.

Only I can love myself. I love myself enough to stop this bleeding, to watch myself carefully in the mirror. I don't need to be loved by anyone else, as long as I'm still alive, that should be enough for me.

Because, if I was dead, I wouldn't be able to enact my revenge.

* * *

_I have a lot to say today, just little knit-picky things_

-_How can Gaara even hear the sound of fabric when he can barely hear Naruto's whisper?_

_-I feel like I've been using a lot of time skips. Have I? Is it bothering anyone?_

_-And for the pervs out there, should I have another mature scene? I feel like I should…I dunno._

_(so how have you all been ^.^?)_


	21. Chapter 21

I stare into my reflection's eyes, the sea green orbs intense and deadly, just as they were after my uncle betrayed me. When my father would scream at me and blame me for my uncle and mother's death. When my siblings would watch it all silently. And now this.

After all the feelings I felt for him, all the ones he introduced to me, for him to just cast aside me aside like that, so casually- the only thing I can feel is anger (a/n; long sentence and I ruined the moment).

I turn on the faucet, letting the water rinse away some of the blood from both my hand and the glass then rush out.

I run to the back exit of the school and steer towards the forested area around it with a thin path peeking out. My old short cut home.

Looking to the main doors, I can see Naruto walking dubiously through, checking behind him. I see him say something with a worried look in his face. The look hurt me, but, though I have immense anger, I could not bear to let myself go to him in this state.

_I should have never let him in_, I think.

Walking down through my old town, as I had done so often in the past, brings me somewhat back to sanity. My rage died down and I was thinking more like myself.

I think back to Naruto often as I walk. I may feel betrayed by him, but I can't seem to blame him. There must have been something more to the situation that I missed-

My hands reach into my hair and tug at the roots as I swear under my breath. "Why am I trying to make excuses for him?" I ram my fists on my forehead in frustration. I can feel the stares of the Suna occupants on my back.

I bring my fist down slowly and continue forward on the sidewalk. I purposely avoided my usual route and my old street so I am not as familiar with these homes. I spy one that is particularly new to me. A very large house with two cars in the drive way and a large white fence around it. Most of the houses in Suna were old and rather small- it was a historic town mostly- but this one being so large had to be apart of one of the new additions.

I look at the neighborhood suspiciously- a dull feeling that there something important is about to happen.

"Hey, wait up," a girl calls from the back yard of the home.

"Hurry up," someone else tells them. I recognize the voice, but can't figure who it is. Soon, I see a dark haired pale boy walking causally through the lawn, followed by a red haired girl with glasses. I wonder what is wrong with them- there was something about their looks that made my fury return. A boy with silver hair comes trotting after the two of them, sucking on a water bottle.

"Get off his ass, you incubus," he says to the girl.

She turns on him abruptly and pulls out a knife from her shirt. "I am _not _an incubus, you turd! And why don't you get off my ass, huh?"

_A knife in her shirt… and a boy with a water bottle…something about that made me think-_

"Psh, lady, trust me, I am not on _your_ ass. I go where Sasuke goes."

_-that they were related to Sasuke and-_

"Sasuke doesn't want some dude all over him!"

"Oh I think you're wrong. Didn't you see him all over that blonde?"

-_the very people that did that to Naruto_.

My suspicions are only confirmed further as I listen to more of the conversation. When I pull myself away from them, I begin thinking of how perfectly I can enact my revenge. Especially when I see an older man pull up in a third car. Judging by his detached attitude and mild manners, I could tell that he was not involved in their lives.

A smirk plays at the corners of my mouth as I walk towards him.

"Excuse me," I call to him politely.

He turns slowly and gives me a sleepy smile. "Yes, how can I help you?"

"Good evening. I'm looking for Sasuke, Karin(a/n: I remembered to spell it right!) and Suigetsu."

"Oh. Are you a friend of theirs?" He has a peaceful look on his face, not suspicious but not excited. It was easy to lie.

"Yes, we met through another friend." I smile and he invites me in.

The man doesn't call for the three immediately, instead he runs to the kitchen quickly, then comes back out not a minute later. "I'm sorry I can't stay, but I'm only here for lunch." He smiles once more. "Oh my, where did my manners go? I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother and their guardian." Itachi reaches a hand out to shake and I meet it. "Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, you're friend- I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Gaara,' I tell him.

"Your friend Gaara is here for you! I'll see you all at dinner," he informs them and is out the door a second later.

"Who's Gaara?" Karin asks coming down the stairs. When she sees me, she says, "the hell are you?"

As we approached each other, I stare her down, not saying a word. I want her to be taken by surprise by what I had in mind.

"Who. The. Hell. Are. You?"

My sudden smirk makes her jump. "Gaara."

She gulps. "We-well, Gaara, you have to get out right now or I'll-"

I raise my hand up and, with all my strength, strike her down. She stares at me, shocked and stunned. I move swiftly to her side and, before she could scream for help, I place my hand over her mouth and whisper harshly, "I do not make it a habit to hit women." She bites my hand, but I don't respond. Instead, I growl. She tries to pry my hand off her mouth to shout something, but it gets muffled.

"_Stay the fuck away from Naruto Uzumaki,"_ I whisper harshly. "_If you ever come near him again, I'll do a lot more than damage your face_." I grip her face and through her to the side like filth.

There is a rush of footsteps to the stairs. 'Karin, what was that noise? You dead or something?"

Suigetsu. I race towards him, fist pulled back, until I meet him at the top and punch him in the stomach. The boy is knocked off his balance and tumbles backwards. "That's for Naruto," I hiss.

He looks dazed. "Naruto…that blonde…?"

"_Keep away from him_," I warn, then push him back down.

I stand up and look behind me. "You must be Sasuke."

"And you must be Gaara." He looks me up and down. "I have to say, I see why Naruto's interested," he smirks as he speaks.

My eye twitches. I move to him swiftly. "Don't speak to me casually." I narrow my eyes.

"Well, you're in my house. We are a very laid back-"

I grab his throat. "You all speak too much." I let him go only to punch him in the face, his teeth piercing the flesh of my hand.

* * *

_So, this is the next chapter…yeah. Summer's here- Im gonna do some volunteer work and go to a day camp, so I'll be busy but, hey, I have long nights__J I really wanted to officially bring in Sasuke and give Gaara a chance to show his tough side (this is not as bad as I plan on him getting, but that comes in the second part)_

_~~Also, I GOT MY DRIVERS PERMIT! I can now legally driver…with my dad…between 5:01 and 11:00...to practice…but, I got it- it only took two tries!_

_And my birthday is coming up! I'm so exicted for next month!~~_


	22. Chapter 22

I grab his throat. "You all speak too much." I let him go only to punch him in the face, his teeth piercing the flesh of my hand.

He stumbles back, holding his chin. He swears, giving me a feeling of pleasure. "You could've knocked my fuckin' tooth out," he tells me. Then the boy laughs.

I stare at him, wondering why he was laughing.

Suddenly, I am blasted away from him by an incredible blow. I gasp in air, holding my stomach. The other looks around me to Suigetsu. His cold eyes turn back to me. "It's rude to come into someone's house and punch your host in the face, you know." An evil smirk crosses his face.

His cocky attitude makes me more infuriated. I jump back up and upper cut him. He almost misses it, but, once down, knocks my legs out from underneath me.

Karin and Suigetsu, both recovered, and rush to aid Sasuke.

"Stay out of this you two," he tells them. They don't protest but give him a worried look. "This is my battle."

I scoff at him. "I see you aren't that low." I stand up to face him, bracing my feet apart, fist up to defend.

"No, when you get to know me, I'm actually very nice," he says casually. "I would say the same for you, but…you seem tense."

"Shut up!" I roundhouse kick him in the side, knocking the breath out of him. The two gasp and nearly jump in. "You all can come and get me if you please- it'll just make my job easier!" Sasuke doesn't have enough breath to tell them to stay back, only enough to wheeze.

The pair try coming at me at once, Karin pulling out her knife, and Suigetsu baring his razor teeth. I dodge the knife easily, gripping her wrist and at an angle that forced her to drop the weapon. I use the girl's body as a shield and throw her into Suigetsu. They tumble down.

Sasuke is back up by the time I'm done with them. He jumps on me, knocking me down now and locks his arms around my neck, then his legs around my waist. His hold is too strong and I struggle to get free, though the effort is useless. I am immobile, much to Sasuke's delight.

He chuckles victoriously. "I was the wrestling champ at Otogakure(a/n: sound village) High. Are you done yet?"

I spit in his eye, making him reel. "Not even close."

"That was dirty," he tells me, then smirks. "_But I play dirtier_."

Karin and Suigetsu charge at me. I move out the way, but they go behind me instead. They grab my arms from the back to restrain me. "Got you now, bitch," Karin hisses.

I try pulling my arms free and kicking them from behind. They only laugh.

Sasuke walks closer to me, smirking widely. "Now that you're all strapped down, how about you tell us why you came in here with a death wish?"

I don't answer.

"Come on," he tries to coax me. "I already know its got something to do with Naruto."

The sound of him saying Naruto's name again makes me sick and I fight against my restraints.

Sasuke gently touches my cheek, swiping his fingers across the skin as though he cared. "You can tell me, Gaara."

I pull away from him. "Why did you come back?"

"Fate just keeps pulling me back to my love."

"And you still don't think he's gay?" Suigetsu asks Karin, who gasped.

"You already had your chance and you blew it!" I don't know where all this is coming from, or even when I had begun to experience these intense feelings that I now realize is jealousy.

*Sasuke laughs. "You can 't be upset over just that. Naruto is with _you_, isn't he? Like you said, I had my chance." He watches me carefully, giving me a sympathetic look. "What happened that made you so angry with me?"

"I know you were with him earlier," I hiss through my teeth.

Sasuke stares at me pitifully. "You are pathetic. If you don't care enough for him to speak directly with him about something so trivial, then maybe I _should _be with Naruto." Sasuke shakes his head. "But he won't be easily won over by me."

He puts his hand on my head, petting me like a child. "_Go talk to him, Gaara_," he says quietly. "_Don't go behind his back. Ever- he deserves better than that_."

Karin and Suigetsu let me go. I jerk away from them and glare at Sasuke. "Don't touch me or I will kill you. And if I ever see any of you near Naruto, I'll make your lives so horrific, you'll wish I killed you."

The lackeys shudder, but Sasuke laughs. "See you around, Gaara."

I left the house the same way I came in- a daze of anger. I had no physical urge to fight, but their was anguish still in my mind over what I heard and what Sasuke told me.

I walk back to Naruto, all my emotions making me lightheaded. Or maybe it is my right hand, which was purple and covered in dried blood. It is swelling and pulsing with pain. My knuckles are sliced from the glass earlier and red from the physical attack I just executed.

I feel the pain, but ignore it until I arrive at Naruto's home. The sun is almost down now and I know Naruto must be worried.

My anger dwindled out of me completely, leaving only an empty feeling- not my normal apathetic state, but a hollow shell that was void of anything except the unending sense of betrayal.

Before I can even open the door, Naruto is rushing me in, spewing so much I can barely understand.

When I sit down, he finally takes a look at me. "Gaara, what happened to you?" He kneels down and picks up my injured hand. "Oh my god, this looks terrible. Let me go wrap this u-"

I pull his arm down, yanking him towards me. The blonde gives me a puzzled look, but smiles and move into my side.

"I was worried about you, Gaara. I thought you had left me or something. I didn't see you after school and it took you so long to get in." He rests my hand on his thigh then proceeds to run his fingers through my hair. "Where were you?"

I remain quiet. I still feel that shell around me, in me, that is preventing me from responding fully to Naruto. I don't use my words to convey my feelings to him, however.

My good hand tips his chin upward towards mine. I lean in slowly and place my lips softly on his. We stay like that for a moment, then I pull away, staring into his blue crystals deeply.

They are confused, but happy. I snicker at how envious of him I am, to be able to experience fully his emotions in ways I have yet to sand at the same time, nonetheless.

"What?" Naruto asks smiling, watching my lips.

"Nothing," I manage to say normally.

* * *

_FIRST OF ALL __thank you all who review my chapters- you don't even realize how happy they make me! I hope you keep it up- I live off you critiques and compliments(you better me__J) I just wish I could answer them all again(stupid FF!)_

_SECOND OF ALL __this story is coming to an end…but it will have a second part! I 'm not planning on it to be too long, just long enough to get a feel of what they will be like when they get out the group(which they haven't been in a lot to begin with). Anything you guys want to see before that happens or any ideas for that half? It'd be appreciated. U ROCK! I LOVE YOU GUYS!_


	23. Chapter 23

"What?" Naruto asks smiling, watching my lips.

"Nothing," I manage to say normally. I kiss him once more, enjoying the feeling of him being so close to me. I don't let his lips go for a much longer time now, wrapping my arm around his neck to pull him into it deeper. His mouth opens wider under mine as he lets out a soft moan. He grips my hair tightly- not painfully, but it stirs something up inside of me. In an effort to resurrect something more inside of me, I push my tongue into Naruto's mouth to get more response.

The blonde invites my tongue in, twirling his around it. He shivers as I force him impossibly close to me, forcing my tongue into his mouth more. His body melts in my grip- his shoulders relax and he slumps forward.

I enjoy this feeling, of him leaning to me, letting me do as I please without question.

However, I pull back after a while, only to breathe. Naruto looks up, dazed and flustered. I enjoy that also.

"What's gotten into you?" He asks breathlessly. I stare at him silently. "Okay, now I know you can talk, mister cool guy, don't try that mute act on me."

I touch his cheek with my injured hand- he flinches as though expecting one of us to be hurt from the contact. "_Naruto_…"

His hand trails to mine slowly. "Yes?"

"_Do you love me_?"

Naruto chuckles lightly. "Of course- how many times do I have to say it?"

I shake my head. "_Do you_… _truly… love me_?"

He straightens up and stares hard at me. "Gaara, what's wrong?" The blonde places a kiss on my hand. "Please tell me, Gaara- you can't keep everything bottled up."

"_Naruto, I just need to hear you say it…I have to know you mean it_…" My throat burns, my vision blurs suddenly.

Naruto's face is shocked. He moves his lips closer to my eyes and kisses the lids. I feel tears fall from my sockets one after the other as Naruto licks them away.

He pulls me into a warm embrace and whispers, "I'll show you how truly I love you."

I close my eyes as Naruto kisses every inch of my face tenderly, lovingly. He leans me back on the sofa and moves down my body, kissing and caressing me. The soft touches excite me and I feel my heart beat pick up. I move into his body, wrapping my arms around his waist so his moves were more constricted.

"G-Gaara…lemmego," he says in a breath.

"Why?" I ask.

He smirks mischievously. "I said I'd show you haw true my love really is, Gaara." I raise a thin eyebrow out of curiosity. The blonde chuckles. "Hormones can do strange things to a body, huh?"

The blonde reaches a hand between my thighs, squeezing my member, not tight, but enough to get a reaction out of me. I moan quietly.

Naruto bites on my ear lobe and, though my body enjoys his touches, my pride demands for this to stop. I feel something in my head switch, just as it had the first time the blonde aroused me.

I grab his wrist to stop his ministrations. He looks at me curiously. "What? You don't like this?" I stare at him as I flip him on his back, laying him completely on the sofa. This causes him to raise an eyebrow. "Oh…okay."

I place the very edge of my right palm behind his head, on the arm of the sofa. With my other hand, I pull up Naruto's shirt and scope out his body. I run my fingertips over his skin softly, enjoying the way he shivered and trembled. I drag my hand down to his navel slowly, pressing against the sensitive skin above his nether regions. This makes him squirm.

I smile mischievously and ask, "you like that, don't you?" He nods quickly. Even though I'm not restraining him, I take pride in the fact that he doesn't try to push my hand down further. I like him like this, submissive. "You enjoy me teasing you, yeah?" Once again, he nods. "Do you want me to tease you some more?"

"Yes, please, Gaara!"

I smirk. "Since you asked so nicely…" I move my hand to his groin and twirl circles around the firm area. "Does it feel good, Naruto? Would you like some more?" His fists ball up as his face flushes. He breathes his answer. His hips jerk into my touch wantonly. I, instead move my hand back up, to feel the softness of his skin. The vein in his neck pulsed in a way that seemed so appealing I had to feel it for myself.

I latch onto the side of his neck and suck on the vein, nibbling on it tenderly. I could tell that this didn't hurt the blonde, as he was moaning once more and pressing me into him. I go to kiss him and he holds me there for so long I feel as though I might pass out.

"I love you," he says shakily, gripping my face between his hands. His eyes are wide and shining, though a bit hazy, like a clear, beautiful lake.

I look down on him momentarily. I don't say it- or rather don't have to- but I believe him wholly.

When he let go of my face, I journey downwards, not intent on teasing him fro much longer. My arousal is growing to be painful and I am searching for release as well. However, I am also inexperienced in things such as these and do not quite understand how to fulfill both our needs at one time.

I pull Naruto's erection out of his pants and boxers. He sighs heavily, still squirming. At first I rub it slowly, seeing if my grip was painful or not. His reaction proves the latter and I move my hand faster up and down the length. I like the sounds he's making, just like the ones from our first intimate scene, but better. I could tell he was slightly embarrassed at his own noises, so he tries to keep them to a minimum, but at the same time he couldn't resist letting the sounds escape his mouth.

I try a variety of grips to get him closer to the edge- tight and firm, then soft and loose, up and down, the squeeze at either the hilt or the head. As inexperienced as I am, I knew that the blonde relished my touches.

I continue pumping the boy under me. His member begins releasing fluid- not urine, so I assume it's semen- and Naruto begs me to stop.

"Why?" I ask him, confused.

His blush intensifies. "B-because…I'm too close…"

"So?" I place my hand back to resume what I was doing.

"No…please…I can't come like this," he says.

"Why," I ask again, getting impatient. He looks away shyly. I take my bad hand and gently turn him to face me. "What's the use in you getting embarrassed now? Say it already."

"I want to finish with you…" He finally says under his breath.

I kiss him softly. "_If you wish_," I whisper into his ear. "_Tell me what I should do_."

* * *

_~~~~So late cuz I was grounded!~~~~_

_1__st__; Aye, finally put that mature scene in, there? Like it? Yes? No? It will be continued into the next chapter, I just didn't want this one to run too long :) _

_2__nd__; How poorly named is this story? When was he last meeting you actually hear about? Should I stick to the group scene more now? Or are you okay with it like this- all sidetracked?_


	24. Chapter 24

Naruto instructs me shyly onto all fours so that our heads are on opposite ends and our members are in the others face. I blush slightly at the position, but enjoy how Naruto stirs under me shyly.

"So, now, we uh.." he stutters. "Now we just, you know."

I turn my head behind him to stare. "I do not," I tell him. "What do you want me to do to you?"

This makes his face a ridiculous shade of pink. "Gaara-" He beings whining.

"Tell me, Naruto." I enjoy the fact that, though _he _isinstructing _me_, I still remain in power.

"S-suck o-on them 'n stuff," he whispers.

I chuckle over his stiff flesh and reach out my tongue to the tip, licking away his fluids. "Go on," I tell him.

He blushes and takes in the head, sucking it hard. I push down into his mouth instinctively. The blonde gags for a moment but doesn't push me away.

As reward for his obedience, I take him all the way into my mouth as well. Naruto jerks and moans out. I hear him try to speak but ignore the sound, knowing he was telling me to stop. I move into his mouth and stimulate his organ in unison, wanting to reach my climax with him.

I feel his hands touch my lower body up and down, trailing behind my own member to my testicles.

With Naruto's fingers working my testes and his mouth working my erection, I could feel the pleasure building.

Of course, he was much closer than I but it was obvious he was trying to share the moment with myself. I pull off him long enough to say to him, "you do not have to wait for me, Naruto. Don't over exert yourself."

Though he looked ready to burst, the blonde shook his head slightly, choosing to, instead of orgasm alone, stimulate me enough so that we both are close to ejaculation.

I smile and resume my previous actions, secretly going slower so as not to through the blonde over.

We both do this for almost five minutes more before Naruto's hips buck upwards, forcing him down further into my throat. He climaxes in my mouth, nearly choking me.

I pull off him, his semen dripping down my lips. His throat vibrates around my member as he moans out my name.

I feel everything that built up inside of my come down and send shivers through my body. My back arches and I have the second orgasm of my life.

Unlike the first, however, when I hear the blonde whimpering that he loves me, on the verge of sleep, I am not upset by the words.

Naruto lays in a daze on his back, panting, my fluids still on his face. There is something inside of me that likes the look of him with my semen on his face. I move back around to him, kissing him possessively and wipe it off his lips with my fingers. He smiles lazily and kisses me back.

"Gaara…," he yawns. "That was awesome."

I smirk at his use of vocabulary. "Yes, it was…awesome."

Naruto sits up to better face me. "Will you tell me what brought this on all of a sudden. Not that I didn't like it, its just…well, I thought I had to be the one to start it."

"Its nothing now," I tell him simply. "I just had to be sure."

"Why would you think I don't love you?"

"As I said, it's nothing now." I lift myself off him and walk towards the bedroom. When I notice him still laying on the sofa, in a post-orgasmic stupor still. I call over my shoulder," do you wish to sleep on the sofa? I'm going to bed."

With that, he stumbles after me on weak legs. We lay next to each other in bed.

Naruto is fast asleep-the time is 3 a.m. and I still lay wake. I occupy myself by watching the blonde.

I watch him breathe in and out slowly, deeply and twitch occasionally at my movement. The corners of his mouth twitch, as though he smiles even in his sleep (which was true). His lids flutter as saliva trails from the corner of his mouth. He snorts and giggles, curling into my side. I smirk at the sight, physically too tired for a complete smile. It seems that recently, I have been doing a lot of weird things like that. There is no other reason for it but him, the blonde, Naruto.

I chuckle to myself as remember meeting him at the group for the first time and being assigned partner shortly after. I never thought that I would grow to love him…

Friday has finally come and with it, it brought another meeting.

Naruto and I are driven,. As usual, by Diana. She asks us, again, where Naruto's legal guardian was and why I was not with mine. We gave the same answers, adding in that for the project, I was rooming with the blonde so we can get better acquainted.

As usual, she believes us and I question her mental abilities.

Inside the room, the pairs were sitting together, some chatting, some looking miserable to be around the other. Naruto and I take the chairs by the windows, furthest away from the group. We don't speak, but obviously enjoy each other's company anyway. He leans his head on my shoulder, attracting some negative looks from our peers.

When group leader directs silence, mostly everyone obeys.

"Hello, you guys. How're you doing?" He smiles at no one in particular. "Today is your evaluation day to see if you pairs truly understand that you aren't alone in there." He looks expectantly at everyone. His eyes stop on me and Naruto. I meet his stare with my trademark glare. "Since there aren't any volunteers, I'll pick the firsts to tell us about their time together. Gaara, you and Naruto please come to the middle of the circle."

The blonde jolts, waking with a start. There is a twinge of guilt as I remember that the only reason he was so exhausted was solely because of my libido. Ever since I had the literal taste of him, as soon as we arrived home, the only thing on my mind was Naruto's body. I admit, I get a bit animalistic and have incredible stamina compared to Naruto, but its as though all my hormones are crashing down. Years of isolation, years of not knowing another's touch have me starved for love and intimacy.

I wrap my arm around his waist and basically drag him to the middle, where he the leans on me once more. Now group leader gives us an odd glance. "So, will you two tell us how your… _partnership_ is coming along?"

The blonde rolls his head up, sighing. "We're really_, really _close and stuff…"

"Yes," I agree and more to sit back down.

"Ah, ah, ah," the man stops us. "It may be just me, but it seems as though you two are an item?"

"Yes," I say again, daring anyone to speak negatively about it.

The group leader looks at us for a short period of time, but the length did not affect the uncomfortable feeling that I knew Naruto had. However, instead of some kind of insult or question, he simply laughs. " I knew you two would do good for each other."

* * *

_Okay, really random, but I was listening to BOTDF and Nightmare(jrock) while writing this whole chapter(anyone a fan of either?) I got distracted by nightmare's beauty, or else this would have been up earlier…blame the sexy Japanese men not me!_

_Chapter satisfying or not? You can tell me the truth..._


	25. Chapter 25

He simply laughs. " I knew you two would do good for each other. Okay, next is…"

Returning to our new secluded space, Naruto and I exchange glances. The blonde shrugs and lays his head back down on my shoulder. "That was easier than I thought," he whispers lazily, moving closer to me. I nod, placing my hand on his head.

Hearing about the rest of the group members takes up the majority of the session, many having complaints about the other or a problem with the project itself. All they were doing was whining, truthfully, even more about their own, mediocre problems.

There is one pair, in particular, that angered me with their complaints. It is the goth girl that and a boy who I recognize from school as Kimimaro (a/n; he is seriously only 2 yrs older them .). The Goth girl begins speaking on their relationship, saying that he is emotionless and cold, barely talked to her. Then stated that it was all Kimimaro's fault if she had to remain in the "hellhole".

The boy just stood there, letting her say all sorts of things about him. She brought up moments they shared at his house, after seeing his so called family and how "freaky" they all were. She told everyone that she wanted anyone to be her partner but him.

Still yet, the boy stands and takes her insults. He does not show emotion, not even the slightest glimpse of anger.

The leader sits, shocked. He doesn't make a move as he gawks at the horrid girl.

No one moves. Naruto even stares, awoken by the sudden change in atmosphere.

At last, I am fed up. The girl has begun spewing out secrets she out about Kimimaro, things that would make a young child want to forget.

I bolt up, my chair scraping across the floor. The noise draws attention. "What is wrong with you?" I demand. "What gives you the right to stand in front of all your peers like this and speak of another so harshly? What makes you so much better than him that you think it's alright for you to do this to him?"

The girl sneers at me, placing her hands on her hips. "I don't think I'm better than him. I just think he's a freak," she says, as though being abnormal justifies mistreatment.

"And what makes him a freak? Or, rather, what makes you normal? Because you said so? Because others say so?" She doesn't speak, only glares. "You know what you are? Pathetic. You aim to make yourself seem less of a freak than him, but all you're doing is showing how despicable you can be."

"Shut up, you fucking dickhead! You don't know me or what I've been through so how are you gonna say I'm pathetic?" She's screaming. "I have friends and family! I have a boyfriend- there's nothing wrong with me! That's why I can say he's a fucking freak, okay?"

Naruto stands behind me, red faced. "How can you say there's nothing wrong with you when you're in this group just like Kimimaro is? Whatever you did was as bad as whatever he did, so you're a freak too- hell we're all freaks here!"

The rest of the members begin mumbling their support and the leader sits in his chair still, smiling now.

The girl points a finger at me and Naruto. "No, no, don't group me with you! You fucking fags are the freakiest ones here. Everyone in this fucking place may be fags but I'm not and I'm not gonna take this from you- I don't _deserve_ this." She bared her teeth at me and shouted a long line of profanities out the door.

There was a silence in the room.

The leader cleared his throat, "well, I better go catch her before I lose my job," he mumbles and leaves as well.

Naruto and I still remain still while our peers look at us.

The first of us to make a move is Kimimaro. He walks towards us, not smiling, but his face shows no contempt for us intervening. "Thank you," he says. "That girl was a pain."

Naruto smiles. "No problem."

"She was annoying me as well," I explain, feeling slight embarrassment when all eyes are singularly on me.

Suddenly, the rest of the members are around us three, laughing and congratulating us.

"Oh my god, Gaara, when did you get so cool?"

"What has Naruto been doing to you? Hey, freaks stick together! Freaks for life! Go homos! You guys rock! I was gonna say the same thing, honest!"

I don't know how to respond to all of the things they were saying to me. I feel my face heat up and my eyes burn. I look at Kimimaro, who smirks and tilts his head in the direction of Naruto.

The blonde has tears in his eyes as the people around him pat him on the back and give him the affection and respect I know he wished for for so long. I reach for his hand and he looks at me.

His beautiful blue eyes shimmer as he smiles so wide, so uncontrollably that it infects me as well. I lean towards him and kiss him softly. His tears fall between our lips, the liquid making our kiss all the more sweet.

The group aws and cheers.

There is suddenly a warm feeling in my stomach.

I feel people touching me, all the sounds mix together, faces blur into background- the only one I can make out is Naruto, still close from our kiss. My head feels lighter than my body and sudden chills shoot up my spine.

I stumble backwards, falling over a chair.

"_Gaara! Wake up, Gaara_!"

Naruto…

"_Come on, get up!"_

I can't…

"_Back up some, guys! Give him some room, he's not used to so many people all in his face_!"

Where …are you?

"_Here, let me see him_."

"_Okay…do you know what you're doing_?"

"_Of course, I'm going to be a doctor_."

There is light everywhere. It hurts, so I flinch.

"_He's fine, just a bit over excited. He just fainted_."

I can make out faces. Kimimaro and naruto, specifically.

I move my head to the side, sighing. There is a chorus of relief.

"Naruto…," I breathe.

"Yeah, Gaara? You ok?" I sigh again. "What's wrong?" He says with concern.

"You are on my groin…"

*He looks down at his knee, blushes, then moves it.

Kimimaro laughs. "You two are very interesting creatures."

At his laugh, everyone else in the room joins in.

Naruto and I smile at each other.

~After the group~

Diana drove us how, asking about the meeting today. She informed us that the leader reported the incident in the group. I wondered why she would ask about he meeting if she had already been through a third person for information.

After Naruto recapped the situation, she told us both that she was proud of us and that we might be out of the group in no time.

She drops us off at 7 pm.

Naruto and I walk into the house normally. I decide to control myself tonight after realizing how much I've been tiring out the blonde.

However, moments after I set my mind to restraints, he Is all over me.

Naruto captures me in a hot kiss and begins pulling off my black jacket, slipping his hands under my shirt.

"N-naruto- wait!"

The boy bites my lip. "_Why would you want me to do that?" _He smirks at me seductively. "_That whole thing at the meeting, the way you stood up for Kimimaro…I like it when you're angry. It kinda_…_turns me on_."

I watch him move his hands down my body, the vision being very erotic. My control snaps.

As per the new usual, we will not be getting a lot of sleep tonight.

* * *

_Lol the group is very large now for some reason :) _

_I'm glad I pulled in Kimimaro, I love him. He's so cool- everyone's cool in this chapter I think. _

_I almost cried writing this actually(i thought it was really sweet) :P_

_*they were kneeling over him btw_


	26. Chapter 26

Today, Naruto and I will finally be having our first date.

As recommended by Shikamaru, we went to the biggest history museum Fire County could offer- Sparks of the Past Museum(a poor pun for the county name), commonly referred to as "Sparks".

"Oh my god, we're going to check out Sparks?" Naruto screams in my face. He pulls me into an embrace. "I've always wanted to go there, every since I was a kid! I never had anyone to go with, though," he explains. "I did try going once, by myself…but the security guards wouldn't let me, said that they didn't allow inside the building and stuff."

Naruto rubs his eyes quickly, surely wiping away tears. I stop his hand, holding it tenderly. We stare at each other silently, something that happens often. I move in and kiss him on the forehead, that being enough to convey my feelings.

"The museum closes earlier today, so we have to get dressed quickly if you want to see all the displays." He nods obediently and scurries off into the bed room. I follow slowly.

He pulls out an orange short sleeve shirt, a black collared shirt and his favorite pair of blue faded jeans.

I eye him carefully as he undresses, knowing what the next activity on our list would be. He had previously explained to me the importance (to him)of matching on a date. I pull out a black tee-shirt, a white dress shirt and my black jeans, that were stylishly ripped at the knees and thighs.

It takes me a matter of minutes to dress, but Naruto has only his jeans on and is now trying to clumsily pull his shirt over his head. It appears that his head is stuck in the collar hole.

I laugh silently and pull the clothing above him, slowly, being sure to stay close to him for a moment before backing away.

He blushes. "T-thanks, Gaara."

"My pleasure," I say. I walk casually outside the room, leaving the blonde blushing behind me. A smirk spreads on my face. This will only be the beginning.

As we approach the museum, Naruto tightens his grip on my arm. He stares at the security guard warily and the guard glares back at him.

I let him hold me closer as the distance between the two decrease.

The gruff guard adjusts his uniform before scolding Naruto. "Now, look here- you know you're not allowed in here." He looks at me. "But if you wanna come along in, there's no problem with that- just not with this one." The man shakes his head. "Trouble maker, he is."

Naruto frowns and avoids the man's eyes, his body instinctively shrinking. I pull his arm up to straighten out his posture, to show the guardsman how much respect he deserved.

"_My companion and I _wish to enter the museum _together_." I watch him closely, the gruff man's face turning red. "I see no reason why you should prevent our passage. He has done nothing to be refused entry."

The guard puffs his chest out, taking a step towards us. "He's done plenty nuff. Now, I've been working here for the past twenty-five years- that's the way it's always been and I won't have some little snot nose trying to change things around on a whim."

I take a step forward as well. "If you don't want me to report this discrimination to your superior, I suggest you let us inside."

He turns another impossible shade of pink and steps back.

"That's what I thought," I say as we pass by the man.

Naruto stares at the man in disbelief, clinging to my arm until we are in line. He whispers in my ear, "how…how did you do that?"

I look down on him. "This is our first date. I am not going to let something so stupid stand in our way of having a good time." I chuckle softly. "And I did a bit of research on this place, as I did with the others in this area. They were all owned by a man that has recently passed."

His brows furrow. "I don't get it…"

"Well, all you need to know is that the mayor cleared some things up for you. You shouldn't have to deal with anything from these people for a long time."

'How did you manage to talk to the mayor?" He asks in awe.

I wait to answer, paying for our tickets and presenting our student IDs to the woman at the desk. "Did you forget who my father was?"

The blue eyes look to the side. "I didn't forget, it's just that…weren't you, like, disowned or something?" He blushes. "I-I-I mean, since you were kicked out and all, you know-"

I wrap my arm around his waist and lean in to kiss him. "Just be quiet and enjoy yourself today."

The few people that are around stare, some in disgust, but, regardless of them, Naruto smiles back at me and we move on through the building.

Naruto and I browse through the many galleries on display, with him leading us to wherever he thought was interesting.

However, there was one that I caught my interest in particular. The thing that attracted me at first was a familiar shade of blue, the same blue of Naruto's. Like a deep blue ocean. But that was not the only similarity; blonde hair in a familiar fashion and a bright smile to match.

I tug Naruto over to the display without a word. He questions my silence and I merely stare back and forth, between the picture and my lover.

Naruto looks at the picture as well, only in curiosity. "What?" He says slowly. The word drags after he, too sees the similarities. "Oh my god…"

He moves closer and touches the picture lightly, reading the article encased in glass under it.

' **Minato Namikaze; born in XXXX to parents - and -. He was an average child in school and was well liked by both his peers and teachers. Though his beginning was humble, Minato quickly proved that even the average Joe could do extraordinary things.**

**He joined the marines shortly after his high school graduation, along with high school sweet heart, Kushina Uzumaki-'**

Naruto stops mid-sentence. "Uzumaki?" He breathes. "My…she was my…?" Shakily, he continues reading, now with urgency.

'-**he fought bravely alongside his love and friends for seven years before he was excused from service. He had received deadly injuries while ironically protecting his injured love. He waited nearly two years for Kushina to return home to him. Upon her return, the began their next mission together- a family.'**

There is an identical glass case with another article inside. He quickly moves to it and continues.

'**In the next year, Minato began taking an interest in politics and thus starting his winning streak. He tried for small roles at first, mayor and such, then as his experience grew he yearned for more. Minato ran for governor and eventually president. It was during his presidential campaign that Kushina, now his wife, had gotten pregnant with their first child. **

**Minato won his presidency with his down-to-earth attitude, simple root, and decorated past. He and his wife ran the country without flaw for the next 6 months. There was a dramatic drop in crime, more funding towards the more rural parts and health care research, and a war was on its way to being peacefully resolved. Everything was going smoothly for the Kamikazes to say the least. **

**However, their lives quickly went awry. There was an assassination attempt on the couple the night of their child's delivery. Kushina was in the middle of a natural birthing, with her husband at her side and assorted family members. Their home was stormed by a terrorist group, known as the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki were armed and very dangerous, ruthlessly killing many of both the Namikazes and Uzumakis. **

**Minato was restrained by three of the members while the rest battered Kushina, who had at long last given birth to a baby boy. It was determined through autopsy that Minato had use the Akatsuki weapons against the members restraining him, then ran to the aid of Kushina and the newborn.**

**The official cause of death for Minato is multiple bullet wounds and trauma to the brain. After shooting the president, the group members made their escape, leaving Kushina barely conscious.**

**Eventually, help came for Kushina and her baby. She was the only one who knew the true story, but never had the chance of telling it. The new mother used her last bit of strength to feed her baby, whom the couple named Naruto, for the first and last time.**

**And that is the unfortunate story of Minato Namikaze and his only love Kushina.'**

* * *

_Oh my god. There might be only one chapter after this and I am rethinking a second part to this story (I'm trying to wrap everything up nice and neat .)_

_How was the tragic story of Naruto's parents, huh? I think it was cliché, but I like it __J_

_Review for me, please? :D I'll be your best friend_


	27. Chapter 27

Naruto stood unnaturally still for a moment before he lost his balance and falls back into me. "Oh my god," he keeps saying breathlessly. His eyes are lidded, his face pale and emotionless. His lips are trembling.

"Calm down, Naruto," I tell him.

"They…my parents…this whole time…?" His voice cracks and tears fall from his eyes. "Is this why they wouldn't let me in here?" Naruto steadies himself on me then looks to the rest of the pictures.

A snapshot of Minato in the line of duty, with Kushina by his side. Both were in uniform and had a look of love so strong that I wonder if Naruto and I will ever grow that close.

"I…I'm not just some brat…my father…was the president? And my mother…she was a marine with him," he repeats dubiously. "I can't believe no one told me this whole time."

"I can't believe we didn't discover this earlier," I say in a poor attempt to help his humor resurface.

He laughs, though it was more of a breath than anything. "Yeah. Our text books must be pretty old, huh?" Though he's trying to recover from his shock, I notice that his eyes are still attached to the pictures of his parents.

The display is rather large for just two people, but I assume it's mostly due to their tragic demise. I envy the joy I see in his parents' faces when they look at each other. Their smiles are so loving and earnest- I understand why he was given the chance to rule our country.

Naruto stands in front of a small memorial statue to his parents. It was life-size- his mother had a rounded stomach, showing that it was made not long before his birth. He stood next to it cautiously, on his father's side. After being quiet for a moment, he laughs and says, "he's really tall." I smile at him and shrug slightly. "But I'm about as tall as...my mom."

The way he says this makes me smile even wider- I feel muscles in my face work for the first in a long time. I realize at this moment that I found something that can truly make me happy- seeing Naruto smile like that, everyday, would give me enough happiness until the day I die.

We walk a block to his favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku, where he is welcomed with open arms by the owner.

Upon, noticing me, he offers us seats and a complimentary dish.

"They seem to be rather fond of you," I state when we sit.

The blonde rolls his eyes. "Yeah, they're about the only you can say that for."

I watch him pick up a menu, skimming the rows for something he would fancy.

"Don't have the menu memorized yet, Naruto?" The owner's daughter( I presume) asks jokingly.

"Nah, but I have the lunch specials implanted in my brain already," he laughs.

She chuckles. "So, what can I get you boys?" She looks to Naruto, then me. "You're first time here right? Would you like a suggestion?"

I nod and she tells me a list of their best dishes. Then, she mentions that they have a first timer policy. "Half off on your first order and the next time you visit us, you get a secret gift," she sings.

"I'll take the house special with a side of steamed dumplings, please," I say slowly so she could write it down.

She looks to Naruto when she is done. "And you? The usual?"

"Excuse me, miss, are you _rushing_ me?" The blonde puts his hand on his chest in mock insult. 'Why I _never_-"

"Alright, alright. I'll wait." She sighs, turning her attention back to me. "So, what're you two here for? A date or something~?" She teases.

"Yes, actually," I confirm, feeling mildly amused.

She is silent, looking at Naruto who blushes and agrees. "Well, um, that was a surprise …Um, but, hey, you know how to pick 'em, Naruto. He's a stud." He smirks and places his order, then the girl leaves us, sending back an unnecessary smile in my direction.

"What was that look for? And what's a…_stud_?" I ask when the girl is out of sight.

He laughs. "Oh, _nothing_. She just means that you're a hottie. "

I cock my head. "A stud, huh? I've never been called that before."

"Hey, I call you that all the time!"

I stare at him for a second. "It's _you_, Naruto. It doesn't count."

He laughs, catching onto my sarcasm. "You're not funny, Gaara,"

"You seem to be laughing, though," I point out.

We share laughs together until our food arrives.

So far, our date was going exceedingly well.

After dinner at his favorite restaurant, we venture back home. It is almost dark, and I still have things planned for him, for us, on our first date.

On the way to the house, I rented Naruto's favorite movie from the DVD Rental shop down the street.

"I can't wait to watch this," the blonde says as he clutches the DVD case to his chest- Jet Li's Unleashed may not be the ideal first date movie, but this date was for Naruto, not some picturesque, cliché teenage virgin that feeds on cinema illusions.

"Would you like some popcorn?" I head towards the kitchen.

"Can we have ice cream instead?" He asks shyly, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Have I denied you anything else?" The blonde smiles slyly. "Would you like vanilla or chocolate?"

"Chocolate, please~"

I bring over a large bowl of the cold substance over and place it on Naruto's lap. "Why's there only one spoon?" Naruto questions.

"Because I won't be eating any."

Naruto pouts, his bottom lip poking out and quivering. "B-but…but, this is suppose to be romantic."

"And it will be."

"Not if I feel like a cow eating all this yummy goodness by myself." He blinks at me slowly, making sure to stare sadly. 'Share with me?"

I roll my eyes and sigh. "I'm making you into a rather spoiled brat," I tell him as he spoon feeds me the chocolate.

The blonde laughs. "And you know you love it."

* * *

Yeah...so... I was grounded and, at the same time working on a new story,so here is a much delayed new chapter!

I wanted to combine this part with the next chapter, but it was lengthy and I felt bad for not updating :/

Sorry, peeps! Enjoy(slowly!) and review(quickly!) :D Have a good day~


	28. Chapter 28

When the film was nearing the end, a bit after Jet Li's character had discovered the secret about his mother, I feel as though Naruto has not seen one minute of the movie. He has been laying on my lap, looking up at me, this whole time.

It was hard for me to ignore his looks thus far and it was growing even more so as the film progressed.

I move my eyes down to look back at him, trying not to make it obvious. He smiles at me suggestively. "No, Naruto. Not now; watch your movie."

The blonde groans and turns into me. "Gaara, come on…" He wraps his arms around my waist.

"No, Naruto," I say, as if to a child. I try to pry his hands off me.

"But, Gaara, this is suppose to be the best date ever!"

His puppy dog eyes wear me down and I sigh. "If you manage to restrain yourself for the remainder of the movie, I promise you that this will be the best day of your _life. _Okay?"

The blonde pouts still, but nods.

Naruto awaited the end of the film eagerly, barely letting the screen go black before he attacked me.

The blonde straddled me, kissing up my neck to my face. He ran his hands through my hair, gripping it fiercely.

I reach my hands up his shirt, feeling the heat of his bare skin. I press his body closer to mine. "Naruto," I whisper lowly. "The bedroom."

"Don't wanna," Naruto says immediately. He tries rotating his hips to put me "in the mood", though to be honest, I was so far into it I would need bread crumbs to find my way out.

"You don't _want _to?" I raise an eyebrow and remove my hands, masquerading anger. "Are you disobeying me?"

He smirks mischievously. "And what if I am?"

"Then you're going to have to face the…_repercussions_." I lift the blonde with ease, though physically, he was larger than I, and slam him down on the sofa. He screams playfully as I bite roughly on his ear, but not so much as to cause him discomfort.

Naruto tries to push me away. "What happened to the bedroom?"

"I'm just giving you what you want." Now I smirk mischievously, making him shiver and bit his lip. I trace his jaw with the tip of my tongue, another shiver going down his spine. I knew that things wouldn't go _exactly _as I had planned tonight.

I pull his shirt up, licking down his chest. He chuckles weakly, telling me as he always does, not to lick him like that. I pull his pants and briefs down next in a swift motion.

"Gaara," the blonde says. "Are we…are we finally gonna …?"

A smirk makes its way to my mouth. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I reach my hand over to the mostly empty bowl of ice cream, scooping up some remnants with my index and middle finger. I lift them up forebodingly and then slide them between his butt cheeks(a/n: lol it feels weird having Gaara say 'butt-cheeks' :P).

Naruto gasps. "Oh, Gaara…that's so…_kinky_." He licks his lips and wiggle his hips. "_Don't stop_."

I rub my fingers around his hole, teasing the small entrance in the process. He shudders at the feeling.

I reach my hand back into the bowl and get more of the thick liquid then proceed to penetration.

Before tonight, I had looked up the many different ways of having anal sex. Most appeared easy, one person going into another with no problem, but others, more painful and tedious. I figured then that I should just be safe rather than sorry- this was Naruto after all.

I don't stick my fingers in too far at first, I only stretch out the very opening so that there would be minimal discomfort when both fingers are in. The blonde is biting his lip, gripping a pillow cushion so I assume he doesn't enjoy it much. "Just bear with me, Naruto. The first time is always the hardest," I say quietly.

Naruto shakes his head. "No…no, it's-_unh_- okay."

My fingers push a little deeper inside, his body arching. "Did that hurt?"

"A little. But, don't stop…"

"As you wish." I push my fingers apart inside him- it was easier to stretch than the opening, but, remembering my anatomy and physiology class, I know that it'll be widest in a couple centimeters. Since this part was relatively easy, I push further, stretching his walls.

Naruto has managed to relax himself even more and I am able to pull him even further apart. Once more I push in deeper, as far as physically possible. Now I get a true reaction from the blonde. His breath is caught in his throat, his body trembles and I feel his hole clamp down on my fingers. His dazed eyes look back to me. "Your prostate," I explain. "When touched like so," I press my fingers into it again, "it's said to cause sexual pleasure." I continue to stimulate him, curling my fingers on it, poking it, rubbing it.

"_Gaara, oh my god_!" His hand snakes down his chest slowly to grip his member. He began jerking it quickly. "_Oh my GOD_," he moans.

My fingers are pulled as far apart as they could be. I begin to retract them back to the opening to prepare it for something bigger than just two fingers (though, in the videos I watched, those people went as far as four fingers, I am getting eager to relive some of my own frustration).

I press my member against his hole, rubbing it with tip. The feeling is unlike what me and Naruto have previously done. The twitching over my sensitive head is making it very hard not to violently shove into the blonde under me.

Slowly, I push the head inside. Naruto hisses in pain.

"This will be the worse part, Naruto. Just don't squeeze down," I warn. He doesn't seem to hear me, lost in the discomfort. I push into him a bit more, but not enough to be completely in. I pause inside him, moving my hips to stretch him again. "I'm going to pull out now."

Naruto opens his eyes quickly. "_W-what? W-why_?" His cheeks are red and the film of sweet gathered on his forehead glistened. "_It d-doesn't hurt that much, Gaara_. _Hones_-"

I thrust into him again, plunging deeper until I could go no further. I let out a long moan, trying to calm myself before I started mercilessly pounding into him.

The blonde's mouth was a gaping hole and his eyes rolled back towards his head as his back arches off the sofa. I pull out almost completely, the only noise I get from him is a small gasp from inside his throat, and push back into him. He begins trembling under me.

Before moving again, I stare at Naruto's face, the face of my first and only love. His eyes were blurry with lust, focusing vaguely on me. Those deep, blue eyes shimmering in the light that pull me in so easily, bordered by long, thick lashes. Six parallel scars on his otherwise flawless skin that lay across from his plump lips, that shine with saliva. I bring my face closer to his, placing a kiss over his eyes, trailing my tongue over each scar and tugging his bottom lips with my teeth.

He whimpers under me and wraps his arms around my neck. "_More_," he tells me. "_Bite me some more, Gaara_."

I laugh, showing my teeth. "My little masochist," I say in his ear. Naruto moans as I bite his ear lobe, sucking on the piece of flesh as I decide to use this situation to heighten his pleasure. I pull out and back in, creating a thrusting pattern. At the same time, I let my teeth kiss Naruto's skin, certainly leaving behind a trail of reddening spots in their trail.

I remove the blonde's hand from his member and take it in my own, rubbing it up and down, squeezing all the while.

"_Oh my god, Gaaaarrrraaa_~!" Naruto cries out. He moves a hand from my neck to my head where he grabs a fistful of my red hair, the other hand slipping down to my shoulder blades. He digs his nails into my skin as he screams, "_I'm-I'm gon-gonna come_!"

I move inside him quicker and pump him harder. "Don't hold back," I tell him as I bite on his collar bone.

Naruto's breath picks up until he's screaming at the top of his lungs, body sent into spasms. I can feel his semen flowing out over my fingers but I don't stop my motions. My hand continues traveling his length and my hips continue pushing into his entrance.

I know that my own orgasm is approaching so I move even faster inside him, his walls closing around my member randomly, the post-orgasmic spasms still going through him.

Naruto moans my name, begging me not to stop. He wraps his legs around my waist to pull me closer to him, deeper inside him. He's hard once more.

With one last, swift motion of my hips, I reach my climax. My eyes are cloudy and I can barely breath as I release the fluids in Naruto. I hear a sloppy squishing noise from the friction between Naruto and me.

"_G-Gaara_," he says softly, "_Gaara…Gaara_." I lift my head up to kiss him. "_I need more_," he tells me, holding our bodies close. "_Screw me more, Gaara…screw me hard_!"

I smirk at him, cradling his sweaty face. "Whatever you wish, my love."

I never thought that I could love anyone so deeply, so completely. I never thought that I would place someone else's happiness before my own. And I never thought that I'd call that annoying little hyperactive blonde the love of my life-

-But when you grow up secluded from the world, you would be surprised to find out that you thought wrong.

* * *

I know that last line sucked, but I wanted to finish this chapter up because-

ITS THE LAST INSTALMENT OF PART ONE!

Meaning I have started part two :3 and it will be up some time soon~

If anyone wants to tell me what they want to read (or want answered) drop me a line, I'll always read your reveiws :D


End file.
